HP y la luz de la eternidad version definitiva
by acaldela
Summary: Bueno, debido a problemas técnicos he tardado bastante, pero aquí está, Valadad vuelve a tomar el control
1. CAPÍTULO I

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Regreso a Privet Drive, unas vacaciones "moviditas"  
  
Harry se encontraba en la salida de la estación londinense de King's Cross, era un día gris y oscuro con unas nubes densas y negras que tapaban el cielo amenazando lluvia. Nuestro protagonista se sentó en la parte trasera del coche de su tío sin decir ni media palabra y con la cara ensombrecida por la angustia -fue culpa mía- pensó. Evidentemente estaba pensando en lo sucedido durante la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y en la muerte de su compañero de colegio Cedric Diggory.  
  
El tío de Harry, Vernon Dursley miraba nervioso a su sobrino por el retrovisor mientras pensaba -que raro, siempre vuelve muy alegre de ese maldito colegio, sin embargo, este año se le ve angustiado y triste a ver si este año no le ha gustado y decide no volver- Y con esto en mente, llegaron a Privet Drive bajo una intensa lluvia.  
  
----------------  
  
Harry llevaba ya quince días viviendo con sus tíos y creía que estaba a punto de estallar. Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana y su tía no tardaría en venirle a levantar para que preparase el desayuno, lo que daría por poder marcharse de allí  
  
-¡Niño, levántate ya que tienes que preparar el desayuno!  
  
-Sí, tía Petunia.  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras soñoliento y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno cuando un grito de júbilo proveniente del recibidor le distrajo.  
  
-¡Petunia, hemos ganado un viaje para tres personas a Austria!- era su tío Vernon que acababa de retirar el correo- Salimos el uno de agosto.  
  
Su tía estaba realmente emocionada, porque durante los siguientes días no hicieron más que hablar del viaje hasta que su tío tocó un tema realmente espinoso:  
  
-Petunia, y con el chico que hacemos, evidentemente no va a venir con nosotros y no se puede quedar con Marge, ella no lo soporta- Vernon dijo esto mientras taladraba a Harry con la mirada.  
  
-Vernon, el viaje durará todo el mes de agosto y con la señora Figg no me atrevo a dejarlo, podría darse cuenta de su "anormalidad", pero creo que tengo una idea- Dijo Petunia mientras se le iluminaba la cara- le enviaremos a un campamento de verano en las Pirineos, estando lejos de casa será imposible que dañe nuestra imagen y podremos irnos de viaje sin tener que preocuparnos por nada.  
  
-Excelente idea, ¿cuándo empezará ese campamento?, porque necesitamos algunos días para preparar nuestras cosas y no lo quiero tener rondando por aquí.  
  
-Pues justo empieza dentro de un par de días, cariño. ¡Niño! Prepara tus cosas inmediatamente, pasado mañana te marchas a un campamento de verano.  
  
Harry asintió sin decir nada y, terminando el desayuno, subió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas y escribir a sus amigos diciendo que se iba. Supuestamente, el campamento era mejor que quedarse con la aborrecible "tía" Marge o pasar las largas tardes del verano contemplando fotos de gatos con la Sra. Figg. Figg, ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre? Estaba seguro de haberlo oído en algún sitio hacía poco.  
  
Al día siguiente recibió las contestaciones de sus amigos y conocidos diciendo que lo tendrían en cuenta para tener cuidado cuando le enviasen una lechuza, pero la carta más extraña era la de Dumbledore:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que lo pases bien en el campamento, ya que seguramente aprenderás muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza en él y eso es algo que te conviene. De todas maneras, gracias por avisar. Recuerda que debes estar siempre alerta a todo cuanto te rodea y avisarme si pasa algo extraño.  
  
Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore  
  
PD. Muchos recuerdos de parte de Canuto y Lunático, sienten mucho no poder escribirte, pero te rogaría que no intentases ponerte en contacto con ellos.  
  
¿Qué diablos pasaba?, Harry esperaba que no le permitiesen ir, pero Dumbledore no sólo le decía que adelante, sino que le animaba a ir dándole únicamente una velada advertencia.  
  
En los siguientes días, Harry intentó enterarse de en qué consistía el campamento, y consiguió saber que era un campamento internacional al que asistía gente de todo el mundo y que consistía, tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore, en aprender a convivir en la naturaleza y sobrevivir gracias a ella. El campamento estaba situado en el norte de España, en un lugar llamado valle de Benasque, cerca de la cordillera pirenaica y se suponía que iban a vivir todo un mes en las profundidades del valle sin contacto alguno con la civilización.  
  
El día que se tenía que ir, su tío se dirigió a él diciéndole:  
  
-Niño, te llevarán al aeropuerto unos amigos míos ya que su hija también va a ese campamento. Cuídate de no provocar ningún accidente porque si no. me las pagarás todas juntas. Vendrán hoy a comer y llegan dentro de una hora así que tenlo todo preparado.  
  
Harry se limitó a decir un débil "sí tío Vernon" y se fue corriendo a su habitación a preparar sus cosas. El tiempo se le pasó volando a nuestro protagonista y, cuando le parecía que solo habían pasado unos minutos, un elegante coche aparcó en el exterior del garaje de sus tíos que estaban esperando a los invitados en el porche. Escuchó tres voces que no logró reconocer, la de un matrimonio más o menos de la edad de sus tíos y la de una muchacha de su edad. Harry se asomó a la ventana cuando le picó la curiosidad y tuvo el tiempo justo de ver a una muchacha bastante alta y con una larga melena de pelo castaño extremadamente liso y cuidado; parecía más o menos de su edad. Harry decidió bajar para presentarse y, cuando estaba bajando la escalera, se quedó completamente helado al ver la identidad de los visitantes, no sabía que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero eso no fue un problema, ya que la muchacha, que en un principio se había quedado tan helada como se había quedado Harry, reaccionó antes que éste y se dirigió corriendo hacia él y le abrazó mientras exclamaba:  
  
-¡Harry! ¡He estado todo el verano pensando en ti que alegría verte no esperaba verte hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y ni siquiera pensé que pudiésemos ir al mismo campamento!  
  
Sus tíos estaban casi tan sorprendidos como Harry y su tío Vernon fue el primero en hablar:  
  
-Srta. Granger, ¿conoce de algo a mi sobrino?  
  
En ese momento, Hermione (n/a: por supuesto se trata de Hermione, quien sino ;p) se puso muy colorada y soltó a Harry mientras se giraba hacia los Dursley y les decía:  
  
-Fuimos al mismo colegio de primaria, pero nunca dejamos de vernos en vacaciones- Dijo Hermione mientras lanzaba una mirada muy significativa a sus padres y a Harry- Hacía ya casi un año que no nos veíamos y tenía ganas de hablar con él.  
  
Mientras ocurría todo esto, Harry se había quedado mirando a Hermione como si lo hubiese fulminado un rayo, ¡menudo cambio!, estaba preciosa, el pelo caía como una cascada de agua clara a los lados de su cara y su sonrisa derretiría un bloque de hielo, y esos ojos. eran de mirada clara e inteligente y su color ¿¿¿¡¡¡GRIS!!!???; Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hermione, menudo susto, le había parecido ver los ojos de Hermione de color gris, y pensando esto, volvió a dedicarse a contemplar a su compañera de casa con ojos desorbitados: y esos ojos. eran de mirada clara e inteligente y su color avellana hacían parecerla irresistible, de hecho, lo era. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le estaba mirando a él y se puso rojo como un tomate maduro al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada y se quedaba mirando a sus pies como si se tratara de lo más interesante del mundo. Después de los saludos de cortesía, se sentaron todos a comer, Harry y Hermione entre los padres de ésta para poder hablar con cierta privacidad. La comida transcurrió sin mas problemas que alguna afirmación de su tío como: "si les da problemas, le dan un buen azote, les autorizo" o "nunca le dejen solo ni se fíen de él", pero entonces, cuando estaban tomando el café sucedió lo inevitable, salió a colación el tema de los padres de Harry.  
  
-Ya saben- decía su tío Vernon- el hijo de unos vagos no puede ser más que eso: un vago y un patán, por eso esta estudiando en San Bruto, no íbamos a permitir que influenciara negativamente a mi Dudders eso sería una irresponsabilidad por mi parte y, además, todavía estoy esperando a que este desagradecido me de las gracias por todo lo que le hemos dado- Vernon no sabía que él mismo se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello- es intolerable su falta de respeto, pero claro, teniendo por padres a esa clase de escoria.  
  
Harry estaba rojo de cólera y, cando iba a saltar al cuello de su tío una mano le detuvo, la de Hermione, pero esto no fue lo único ya que dijo:  
  
-Parece que nuestro perro- dijo señalando a la ventana donde se veía a un gran perro negro encaramado al alfeizar y gruñendo- esta algo nervioso, se llama Hocicos, le haré pasar si no les importa-y, a un gesto afirmativo de Petunia, Hermione hizo pasar al "perro"- ¿Por dónde íbamos?  
  
-Estaba diciendo- dijo tío Vernon- que la familia de este niño eran escoria, en especial por parte de padre y su padre. James Potter, creo que se llamaba, un vago, un ¡ANORMAL!- en esos momentos, Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba acariciando a Hocicos al tiempo que lo retenía para que no saltara sobre sus tíos- el único que valía la pena de los amigos de sus padres era un chico muy agradable. ¿cómo se llamaba? A, sí, Peter Pettigrew o algo así- en esos momentos, tanto Harry como el perro se quedaron mirando a tío Vernon anonadados y con cara de odio, la sonrisa había desaparecido de la cara de Harry- de todas maneras, por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de venir a veme a la oficina este verano, si no fuese porque nos íbamos de viaje. ya habíamos quedado en dejarte a su cuidado a partir del quince de agosto.- en ese momento habló Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry:  
  
-Harry, creo recordad que Peter es Colagusano, ¿verdad?  
  
-S-s-s-si- respondió éste con la cara blanca del espanto- l-lo s-sabes perfectamente Hermione- Hermione ayudó a Harry a sujetar a Hocicos mientras decía a Harry con cara de inocente:  
  
-Pero, Harry, Peter fue el que traicionó a tus padres y se los entregó a El- Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ¿no es cierto?, de hecho fueron asesinados por culpa de Peter.  
  
-S-s-si- dijo Harry preguntándose porqué Hermione hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conocía y entonces, a una mirada de Hermione, la cara de Harry se iluminó llena de comprensión- pero, Hermio.  
  
-¡Basta! -Gruñó el tío de Harry- no sé que te habrá contado este chalado pero no te creas ni media palabra, está chalado y además.  
  
-Sr. Dursley, me parece que esta exagerando- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, y de repente, la expresión de su rostro se endureció- Como puede hablar así de los padres de Harry ahora que. ¡NO PUEDEN DEFENDERSE!- esto último lo dijo poniéndose en pie junto con Harry.  
  
-¡Siéntate, niño!- exclamó su tía- Perdonen sus impertinencias, se lo ruego- añadió mirando con una sonrisa a los padres de Hermione.  
  
-Harry, menos mal que te vas de aquí antes del uno de septiembre, imagínate vivir con estos hasta que tuvieses que volver a Hogwarts, sería algo insoportable.  
  
-Srta. Granger, no sé que le habrá contado este niño atolondrado, pero no piense por un momento que algo de lo que le ha dicho es ciert.  
  
-No se preocupe Sr. Dursley, no necesito saber si es cierto, puede estar seguro que creo a pies juntillas lo que me dice Harry en vacaciones y que nada de lo que usted diga me hará cambiar de opinión.- al oír esto, tío Vernon se quedó helado y replicó tartamudeando:  
  
-D-d-de tal palo tal astilla, te aseguro que este mocoso no abre la boca más que para decir mentiras es un fracasado, como su padr.  
  
-Una sola palabra más sobre James, una sola, y no me hago responsable de mis actos- esta fría voz se había escuchado detrás de los asientos de los Dursley, y, mientras nuestros amigos reprimían una sonrisa, los tíos de Harry solo vieron al enorme perro negro tras de ellos. Pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando, ante los ojos desorbitados de los Dursleys el perro se tornó en un hombre alto y de pulcro pelo negro otra vez (n/a: evidentemente, para hablar antes tuvo que transformarse).  
  
-Tío Vernon, te presento a Sirius Black, ya sabes. mi padrino e íntimo amigo de mis padres- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre y una mirada que decía algo así como la-has-cagao-bacalao  
  
Los Dursleys se levantaron al instante, pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Sirius agarró a Vernon por las solapas de su americana y, sacando una varita la orientó hasta el rostro aterrorizado del tío de Harry dejándola a escasos centímetros del asustado rostro del Sr. Dursley  
  
-Una sola palabra más sobre James o Lily, ¡UNA SOLA! Y lo pagarás más caro de lo que crees, muggle, una sola queja de Harry, y volveré, y no soy una persona que avise dos veces, se lo advierto aquí y ahora, no permitiré que vuelva a hacerle nada a mi ahijado, ¡POBRE DE USTED SI LE HACE ALGO!- Y con una voz fría como el hielo pero una sonrisa en la cara les dijo a los señores Granger- Vámonos- Y volvió a transformarse en perro saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-¿D-d-de qué conocen a ese asesino?- graznó tía Petunia con un hilillo de voz, y fue Hermione quien le respondió, aunque no directamente, unos minutos más tarde cuando ya había abandonado la casa todo el mundo. Hermione, con su sonrisa más inocente y unos ojos de corderita degollada dijo:  
  
-Lo siento muchísimo Sra. Dursley, pero creo que se me olvidó mencionar un pequeño, diminuto pero muy crucial detalle, ¡YO SOY UNA BRUJA! Y estudio en la misma clase que Harry- y dando un portazo, se marchó.  
  
En cuanto todos hubieron subido al coche de los Granger, estallaron en carcajadas, tanto se reían que se les saltaban las lágrimas y entonces Harry logró decir:  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡Menuda interpretación!, les has dejado.- Pero se calló de inmediato porque Sirius estaba inusitadamente serio y no se estaba riendo.  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho que estaba interpretando? No he hablado más en serio en mi vida.  
  
Y todos dejaron de reírse de golpe, es más, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Londres, de hecho, solo se despidieron, no hablaron de nada más y fue algo inusitadamente rápido.  
  
El Viaje en avión hasta Barcelona fue rápido y sin incidencias, y en Barcelona cogieron un autobús que les llevó hasta Huesca, que era el lugar de donde salía el transporte hasta el campamento. Llegaron hasta una pequeña localidad pirenaica en coche, ya que eran los únicos asistentes al campamento provenientes de Gran Bretaña y, cuando llegaron al pueblo vieron a un grupo de chicos y chicas más o menos de su edad que les esperaban cargados con unas enormes mochilas a la espalda.  
  
Nuestros amigos se dirigieron a buscar su material a la oficina de la agencia que organizaba el campamento y se encontraron con que había una carta dirigida a ambos, era de Dumbledore:  
  
Estimados Harry y Hermione:  
  
Espero que disfrutéis de estas vacaciones, debo informaros que se os permite utilizar la magia para, por ejemplo, encoger vuestros baúles. También debo informaros que tengáis cuidado y disfrutéis de la naturaleza. Que os lo paséis bien.  
  
Atentamente Albus Dumbledore  
  
P:D. Junto con esta carta os he enviado dos anillos, ponéoslos y no os los quitéis jamás; estos anillos os permitirán hablar varias lenguas entre otras cosas.  
  
Nuestros amigos, para evitar sospechas, se limitaron a cerrar mágicamente sus baúles tras ponerse los anillos y empezaron una larga caminata que les llevaría hasta su destino mientras su equipaje (a excepción de las mochilas que les habían dado) era llevado en 4x4. a medida que se adentraban en la espesura, tanto Harry como Hermione se dieron cuenta que no se cansaban, y, cuando llegaron al prado donde iban a vivir durante los días siguientes, se encontraban completamente descansados y como en casa, cosa rara ya que hasta los profesores estaban agotados. 


	2. CAPÍTULO II

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO II: Cuando la muerte se acerca, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos para no volver jamás  
  
Harry y Hermione estaban esperando a que les asignaran una tienda de campaña. El encargado del campamento iba leyendo los nombres de los presentes y los agrupaba en grupos de dos o tres personas. Tras estar un tiempo aguardando.  
  
-Hermione Granger y Carla Delacour, tienda veintinueve.  
  
-Harry Potter, José María Baños y Álvaro Caldelas, tienda treinta. (n/a: para mayor comodidad y gracias a los anillos de nuestros amigos, no diré cuando se habla en castellano y cuando en inglés)  
  
El encargado siguió repartiendo las tiendas durante algunos tediosos minutos más y, cuando acabó, todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas tiendas pero en ese momento pasó algo que los dejó anonadados a todos: un grupo de militares españoles entraron en el claro, pero pronto se tranquilizaron, pues el responsable del campamento no pareció extrañarse, de hecho, se encaminó hacia el hombre que encabezaba la formación y lo saludó efusivamente.  
  
-¡Teniente Ruiz!, veo que estarán de nuevo de vivaqueo en el valle. Chicos, éste señor es el teniente Ruiz del ejército español, es un buen amigo mío y él y sus muchachos nos acompañarán durante unos días.- El teniente saludó a los presentes con jovialidad y se dirigió a un lugar apartado del prado para acampar con sus hombres. Sin más dilación, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas y se dispusieron a dormir.  
  
---Tienda de Hermione---  
  
-Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger, soy inglesa.  
  
-Yo me llamo "Cagla" Delacour y soy "fgancesa", es un "placeg"  
  
-¿Delacour?, ¿tienes alguna hermana?, es que el año pasado conocí a una chica llamada Fleur Delacour. Estuvo en Inglaterra por motivos. escolares  
  
-¡Conoces a mi "hegmana"!, entonces debes "estudiag" en Hogwarts  
  
-¡No me digas que tú.!  
  
-¡Si! Que "suegte" que estemos en la misma tienda. Bueno no sé tú, "pego" yo me "muego" de sueño.  
  
---Tienda de Harry---  
  
-¿Qué suerte que estemos en la misma tienda, eh Álvaro?  
  
-Sí, Chema, en realidad tenemos mucha suerte, por cierto, ¿tú cómo te llamas?- Dijo Álvaro dirigiéndose a Harry, pero antes de que nuestro amigo pudiese responder, los dos españoles (n/a: evidentemente yo soy español y Chema es un buen amigo mío) dieron un grito ahogado y dirigieron sus miradas -como no- hacia la frente de Harry.  
  
-No puede ser, Starwy (así me llaman algunos de mis amigos porque estoy un pelín obsesionado con Star Wars).  
  
-Pues yo diría que sí, Chema, aunque podríamos salir de dudas- entonces los dos dijeron a la vez:  
  
-¿Eres Harry Potter?  
  
-Sí, pero cómo sabéis.  
  
-¡Estupendo! Todos magos y en la misma tienda, genial.  
  
-¿Sois magos?- preguntó Harry -Eso es estupendo, así no tendré que ocultarme, por lo menos de vosotros.  
  
-Bueno, como quieras- Dijo Álvaro con un enorme bostezo- pero mejor dejamos esta discusión para mañana, estoy rendido- y, diciendo esto, dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. Los otros no tardaron en seguirlo  
  
----------  
  
Había pasado unas cuatro horas y ya era noche cerrada, el silencio sólo lo rompían los alegres cantos de los grillos y fuera la oscuridad era tal que casi se podía palpar, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, bueno, casi todo el mundo, porque nuestro estimado Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó fresco como una lechuga, ni que hubiera dormido años, se notaba diferente, mas. intenso, por decirlo de alguna manera como si algo se hubiese despertado en él algo poderoso y terrible, algo que estaba dormido, un poder sin comparación en esta época del mundo (n/a: se de algunos en este fic que, en estos momentos, podrían estar diciendo las famosas palabras del almirante Yamamoto tras el ataque a Perl Harbour que marcó la entrada de los EEUU en la Segunda Guerra Mundial: "Hemos despertado a un gigante dormido y le hemos obligado a tomar una terrible decisión")  
  
Harry se levanto con cuidado y salió al exterior de la tienda -que raro- pensó Harry - no hay luna y, sin embargo, veo perfectamente- pero unas palabras le sobresaltaron cuando llevaba unos metros caminando:  
  
-Hola, veo que no puedes conciliar el sueño.- Harry dio un respingo y volteó para ver al teniente Ruiz sentado en una esquina del prado  
  
-Hola teniente, tiene razón, de pronto me desperté y ya no tenía ganas de volverme a dormir, ¿le importa si me siento un rato con usted?  
  
-Para nada, ¿cómo te llamas, hijo?  
  
-Potter, Harry Potter, soy ingl...- Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar pues el teniente se levanto de un salto y lo miró largamente  
  
-¡Dios Santo!, ¡Harry Potter!, todo un honor, llámame Carlos, soy auror aquí en España, siéntate, siéntate, tengo miles de cosas de las que hablar contigo.- y, diciendo esto, se sentaron los dos a la luz de las estrellas a hablar sobre el regreso de Voldemort y de algunas otras cosas. Sin darse cuenta, amaneció y empezaron a emerger algunas caras de las tiendas. Entre ellas las de sus compañeros, la de Hermione y la de Carla. Tras unas rápidas presentaciones mientras desayunaban en una clara mañana de verano, se dirigieron al centro del prado donde se les dividió en grupos de cinco, todos nuestros amigos quedaron juntos, y tomó la palabra el director del campamento:  
  
-Bueno, muchachos, lo primero que vamos a hacer este año es dejaros una semana viviendo en el bosque a ver cómo os apañáis. Espero veros de vuelta en siete días.- Y, diciendo esto, se marchó. Nuestros amigos empacaron y se fueron internando en el bosque. Harry se fijó más en sus nuevos amigos, Carla era bastante alta para su edad y su pelo negro azabache caía sin ningún control por su espalda, era de tez morena y se movía con gráciles movimientos, como si fuese una bailarina profesional, sus ojos eran de un profundo color miel y, lo que más extrañó a Harry, fue su sonrisa, pues aunque cordial, era capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno por su frialdad. Álvaro y Chema eran harina de otro costal, se veía a la legua que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, Chema se movía por el bosque como pez en el agua, era un poco más alto que Harry y de rizado pelo negro, sus ojos eran profundos y negros cono pozos sin fondo; y luego estaba Álvaro, dentro del bosque se movía siempre cerca de Chema, como si no le acabase de gustar estar ahí, medía aproximadamente lo mismo que Chema, y su pelo castaño estaba algo alborotado, sus ojos castaños escrutaban los alrededores como si un demonio fuese a saltarle encima al mínimo descuido, pero lo que más gracia le hizo a Harry fue que parecía como si su alma se hubiese quedado plácidamente dormida en la tienda y sólo su cuerpo estuviese con ellos, pues no paraba de bostezar y decir si hacían un alto en el camino.  
  
Tras un día caminando y charlando sobre el mundo mágico, Chema comentó que deberían buscar un lugar para pernoctar y encontraron el sitio perfecto, un pequeño claro en lo más profundo del bosque, montaron las tiendas y, cuando se iban a dormir Chema les dijo los turnos de guardia.  
  
A las cuatro de la mañana, Chema despertó a Harry y, tras asegurarse que montaba correctamente guardia, se echó a dormir. Cuando Harry llevaba una hora de guardia, escuchó un ruido como de muchas patas que se movían a su alrededor, pero sólo dio la alarma cuando una enorme acromántula penetro en el claro. Todos salieron de sus tiendas como una exhalación y formaron un círculo espalda contra espalda. En ese momento, las acromántulas atacaron y nuestros amigos apenas pudieron detenerlas con hechizos como Desmaius o Impedimenta, y no sin llevarse alguna desagradable herida. Con mucho, Harry había sido el peor parado, pues tenía dos profundos cortes, uno en su antebrazo derecho y otro en su espalda y yacía medio inconsciente en el centro del círculo. En ese momento, las acromántulas volvieron a embestirles: no tenían escapatoria, o eso creían pues justo cuando iban a ser aplastados por esas masas de dientes, garras y pelo, unos relámpagos salieron del cuerpo de Harry y golpearon a la mayoría de las atacantes; después, Harry perdió el conocimiento y un asustado Carlos apareció en el claro varita en mano.  
  
-¿¡Que diablos fue eso!?- para añadir luego en un grito ahogado- ¡Harry, .Dios Santo! Esas acromántulas tienen un potente veneno, y en ningún sitio de los alrededores existe la planta antídoto.- Todos estaban, en mayor o menor medida, asustados.- Pero lo que pasó a continuación los dejó helados, pues una extraña runa comenzó a brillar en el centro del claro y Harry desapareció en un estallido de brillante luz blanca.  
  
----------  
  
Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con las acromántulas y Hermione, Chema, Álvaro y Carlos se encontraban en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore junto con Snape, McGonagall, Lupin y un enorme perro negro.  
  
-Entonces eso es lo que pasó- Dijo el director tras escuchar toda la historia- Me temo que tendríamos que prepararnos para lo peor, pues no sé dónde puede estar Harry y cabe la posibilidad que haya muerto solo y sin ayuda a causa del veneno de las acromántulas. No debo añadir que esto no debe salir de aquí, pues bastante alboroto ha causado ya su desaparición en el mundo mágico y encima Funge se ha empeñado en celebrar un funeral en su honor en un par de días si por lo menos se hubiese apresurado tanto en aceptar el retorno de Voldemort., pero ya no hay nada que hacer y temo que, por una vez, Funge haya actuado de acuerdo con la verdad pues, aunque me duela decirlo, lo más probable es que Harry esté muerto y no lo volvamos a ver. Pero lo más extraño de todo lo que me habéis contado es lo de los relámpagos, no había oído nada semejante en mi vida ni he encontrado nada en los libros que he leído al respecto. Lo siento mucho, pero dudo que volvamos a ver a Harry con vida. jamás, lo lamento.- Al final de su elocución, Dumbledore tenía el rostro más sombrío que nunca y la mayoría de los presentes lloraba en silencio, aún los que no conocían bien a Harry, pues era una persona que se sabía hacer apreciar incluso por aquellos que no lo conocían bien. Estaban todos desolados y muy pocas cosas podrían animarles, ni siquiera el dulce canto de Fawkes. Era una tragedia para el mundo mágico, de eso no cabía duda y si ya se encontraban en tiempos oscuros, no se imaginaban peor tragedia que la pérdida de Harry, especialmente para los que albergaban aún esperanzas de detener al Señor Tenebroso. Era una pérdida que le costaría sangre, sudor y, sobre todo, lágrimas, al mundo mágico.  
  
Un mes después, el curso daba comienzo y las pocas esperanzas que existían de ver a Harry con vida se las había llevado el viento, Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuese el dueño, y ni siquiera las bromas de Chema y Álvaro (que habían sido trasladados a Hogwarts a causa de los incidentes del verano) habían mejorado el abatimiento general, por lo menos en Griffyndor. Ni siquiera el nuevo profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) que no era otro que Carlos estaba de humor para dar clases en condiciones. ¡Incluso Snape parecía triste! Y de vez en cuando se le oían murmurar cosas muy extrañas como: "Ahora he perdido lo último que me quedaba de ti, era lo único que me daba gratos recuerdos, amor mío, y nunca lo conseguí apreciar lo suficiente" o "Te he fallado de la peor forma posible, no merezco seguir viviendo".  
  
El decaimiento o la felicidad (sólo de Malfoy y sus babosos seguidores) fue acrecentándose a medida que ocurrían asesinatos tanto de muggles como de magos. Las clases seguían adelante con apática monotonía e incluso Álvaro y Chema se encontraron sin ánimos de hacer bromas. Pero, lo que a más gente sorprendió fue la desolación de una persona que se pasaba las noches llorando amargamente y la alegría que antes irradiaba había desaparecido por completo parea ser sustituida por la tristeza y la amargura más profundas, esa persona era una a la que Harry, para añadir más "misterio" al asunto, nunca había hecho mucho caso: Ginny; la gente sabía que apreciaba a Harry, pero no se imaginaban que lo amase tan profundamente.  
  
Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses y la apatía reinaba en Hogwarts. Snape había conseguido formar parte del círculo interno de mortífagos, pero sabía que sus informes no servirían de nada, pues ya había perdido, como tantos otros, la esperanza de ganar la guerra y solo un milagro podía inclinar la balanza de su lado. Entonces, en una reunión, Lucius Malfoy preguntó:  
  
-Mi Señor, he esperado para hacer esta pregunta, pero creo hablar en nombre de todos al hacerla: ¿Cómo eliminasteis a ese estorbo de Potter?  
  
La respuesta de Voldemort cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los mortífagos, sobre todos menos uno, ya que le abrió una puerta a la esperanza:  
  
-Nuestro querido señor Potter nos ha dejado, por un tiempo al menos, pero sé que volverá, y yo seré su perdición, creo acertar al decir que no ha muerto, de hecho, estoy convencido que ese idiota amigo de los muggles que es Dumbledore le está ocultando. Marchaos, deseo meditar a solas.  
  
Snape entró como una exhalación en el despacho de Dumbledore y le contó lo sucedido: una ligerísima rendija de esperanza se abría ante ellos, y todos se aferraron a ella, el ambiente en Hogwarts cambió por completo desconcertando a los alumnos, pues los profesores perecieron cambiar de la noche a la mañana y, por primera vez en el curso, dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Hogwarts pareció volver a un estado que se empezaba a parecer remotamente a la normalidad. Pero esto tuvo una contraparte y es que los más allegados a Harry se lo tomaron francamente mal, especialmente Ginny, pues estaban convencidos que los profesores habían ya olvidado a Harry.  
  
---------  
  
Harry notó que todo era claridad a su alrededor y. de repente, se encontró en un extraño bosque, pero lo que hizo que abriese los ojos como platos fue que un enorme árbol se le venía encima, y le golpeó con toda su fuerza. Notaba que la vida se le iba, que era el final y toda su vida, su corta vida, pasó ante sus ojos, las sonrisas de sus padres, sus primero pasos como mago, sus amigos. pero ya no había nada que hacer, Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, estaba acabado, al fin, de una vez por todas, sus reservas de suerte se habían terminado y era su fin. Lo último que vio antes de que se le cerrasen los ojos, fueron unas sombras envueltas en capas negras y, entonces, con un espasmo de dolor, perdió el conocimiento, tal vez para no despertar jamás. 


	3. CAPÍTULO III

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO III: ¿Que soy qué?  
  
Abrir los ojos, tengo que. abrir los ojos. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos entre espasmos de dolor y se encontró contemplando un techo de roca sólida con vigas de madera muy adornadas. Cuando intentó incorporarse unas manos de forma firme pero tierna le obligaron a mantenerse tumbado.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Harry  
  
-En las casas de curación del castillo del Fénix, en la mañana del dos de Agosto, para tu información, veo que ya estás mejor, eso alegrará al Señor.- Respondió la voz más dulce que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Y, escuchado esto, Harry cayó en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Cuando se despertó de nuevo, se encontró en una habitación diferente, con varias personas mirándole, y, cuando se incorporó, se encontró con cordiales sonrisas y miradas aliviadas.  
  
Veo que ya estás mejor, joven, entonces debo darte la bienvenida a mis dominios, pues yo soy el Señor del castillo del Fénix: bienvenido.  
  
Harry se extrañó de que todos fuesen vestidos de una manera, como decirlo. muy medieval, con blasones con escudos de armas. El Señor iba vestido de negro y plata, como el resto, pero con una sobrevesta con un fénix bordado, pero todos, llevaban espada al cinto. Nuestro protagonista, tras pensar un rato, preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero temiendo escuchar la respuesta:  
  
-¿En qué año estamos?  
  
-En el año 1002 de Nuestro Señor- Harry casi se muere del susto  
  
-¿Encontrasteis algo ajunto a mi cuando me recogisteis?  
  
-Si te refieres a tu varita, no te preocupes, esta bajo tu almohada, has tenido la suerte de que te recojamos un grupo de magos, jovencito, pero ahora descansa, ya hablaremos esta noche.  
  
Harry estuvo todo el tiempo antes de la cena cavilando: ¿cómo podía haber regresado casi mil años en el tiempo? Por lo menos estaba entre magos, eso ya era algo. Cuando le avisaron que se le esperaba en el salón en quince minutos, Harry se vistió con las ropas que le habían dado, una túnica blanca sin más adorno que un fénix dorado en la hebilla del cinturón. Cuando entro al comedor hasta la puerta del cual le había acompañado una doncella, se sorprendió al ver que todos le miraban curiosos y se dirigió hacia la mesa que presidía a las demás a una seña del Señor. Todo el mundo llevaba túnicas de color blanco o de distintos tonos de grises, pero todas con intrincadas runas en plata. Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa alta llevaban túnicas negras con runas plateadas excepto el Señor que tenía la suya toda bordeada de plata con runas en oro sobre ésta. A Harry se le indicó que se sentara junto al Señor, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un fénix completamente dorado se posó en su hombro, era casi el doble que Fawkes y cuando esto pasó, un silencio de muerte cayó sobre el salón y fue roto por la voz del Señor:  
  
-Bueno, esto si que es extraño, un Fénix Real, eso me hace preguntarme aún más cosas sobre ti, pues éste fénix te ha elegido y únicamente eligen al Lord del Fénix como señor, y sólo puede haber uno a la vez. Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes.- No era una pregunta, era una orden  
  
-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo del año 1996, preferiría no decir más para no alterar el futuro.  
  
-Puedo asegurarte que tu apellido no es Potter, eso seguro, y también puedo asegurarte que yo soy tu ancestro. Pero ahora explícame cómo llegaste aquí, Harry Gryffindor, pues ése es tu apellido, no lo dudes ni por un momento, ya que yo soy Godric Gryffindor y únicamente una persona que sea descendiente mío por línea directa y paterna puede ser un lord del Fénix.- Acto seguido, Harry se limitó a explicar a Godric el incidente de las acromántulas que todos escucharon con atención. Cuando acabó fue Godric quien habló:  
  
-No entiendo cómo te sorprendió lo de los relámpagos siendo, como eres, un Mago de Batalla. ¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó al ver la cara asombrada de Harry, y aún se sorprendió más cuando le dijo que lo único que había estudiado sobre los Magos de Batalla era que eran extremadamente poderosos y que se habían extinguido 600 años antes de su época. Esto sorprendió a Godric mucho y, acto seguido, le ofreció a Harry la posibilidad de convertirse en uno, no sin antes advertirle que podía morir durante el entrenamiento e, incluso, durante la prueba de admisión. Harry aceptó sin dudarlo, pues Godric también le dijo que un Mago de Batalla sin entrenar era un peligro tanto para él mismo como para las personas cercanas.  
  
Tras acabar la cena, Harry fue llevado a una gran sala de piedra vacía y sin adornos y se le encerró dentro. Acto seguido, la voz de Godric vino de no se sabía donde y le dijo:  
  
-Debes llegar al final del corredor que se abrirá frente a ti, como te darás cuenta, te hemos quitado tu varita, pues un Mago de Batalla debe saber controlar todos sus poderes sin varita- Harry se dio cuenta alarmado de que lo que decía Godric era verdad- Pero lo más importante es que debes recoger todas las banderas rojas que te encuentres por el camino. Buena suerte, Heredero.  
  
Acto seguido, un muro de roca se hizo a un lado y mostró un foso de lava ardiente con un cofre suspendido encima de él, el cofre contenía una bandera y se estaba cerrando. Sin saber cómo, Harry empezó a levitar sólo con pensarlo y, con una pirueta acrobática, cogió la bandera y aterrizó al otro lado. Tras coger otras tres banderas (una debajo del agua, otra tras un muro de fuego y otra más en el centro de un tornado), llegó a una sala donde le aguardaba un Mago de Batalla de túnica gris claro. El enfrentamiento fue terrorífico, los hechizos volaron de un sitio al otro, pero Harry, no sabía cómo, hacía aparecer una barrera dorada a su alrededor cada vez que parecía que un hechizo iba a tocarlo. Al fin, Harry consiguió aturdir al Mago de Batalla con un hechizo. Se sentía extraño, lleno de un poder que no sabía poseer. Cuando se dirigió a la siguiente sala, se encontró con otro Mago de Batalla con la túnica un tono más oscuro, pero resulto presa fácil para un Harry extasiado ante su poder. De repente y tras deshacerse de otros cuatro Magos de Batalla más, cada cual con la túnica más oscura, llegó a una sala con una calavera de plata justo en el centro. Entonces la voz de Godric dijo:  
  
-Pon la mano sobre la calavera y no la quites pase lo que pase, pues si lo haces, morirás.  
  
Harry se acercó temeroso a la calavera y puso su mano sobre ella. El dolor que sintió justo después era inimaginable, era como si la calavera luchase mentalmente con él, era incluso peor -mucho peor, pensó Harry- que la maldición Cruciatus, pero de repente, se sintió lleno de energía y tras una lucha que duró más de dos horas, consiguió vencer a la calavera. Acto seguido, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció y se encontró en el centro de un estadio donde se encontraban todos los habitantes del castillo.  
  
-Excelente-dijo Godric- enséñanos la palma de tu mano derecha, por favor- pero Godric palideció visiblemente al ver lo que estaba en la mano de su heredero. Él esperaba ver un fénix, como en la suya, pero aparte de eso aparecían unas antiguas runas, cuatro para ser exactos, que simbolizaban los cuatro elementos y, además, aparecía una calavera con un fénix estampado en fuego sobre su frente, estos signos aparecían alternativamente. Luego, todo cambió para convertirse en el tatuaje del fénix. En un instante, Godric apareció a su lado y le dijo:  
  
-Ven conmigo, ahora- y, cuando estuvieron solos en una sala le dijo:  
  
-Época de grandes tribulaciones la tuya para que el poder del fénix, los cuatro maestros elementales y el Guardián de los Caminos se unan en una sola persona. Yo personalmente te tomaré a mi cuidado como estudiante. Pero, primero, se te instruirá en los antiguos artes de la guerra durante un año, el entrenamiento durará unos cuatro años, más o menos, y eso yendo aprisa- viendo la cara asombrada de Harry añadió- no te preocupes, como viajero del tiempo y Señor de los Caminos, no envejecerás físicamente, pero madurarás psíquicamente que es lo importante.  
  
----------  
  
Harry no necesitó un año, sino ocho meses para convertirse en un maestro de los antiguos artes que eran: montar a caballo, artes marciales, lucha con la espada, los cuchillos y el arco, supervivencia y lo más importante: fortaleza física. Después de estos ocho meses, Harry era más fuerte, más rápido, más ágil y, sobre todo, más mortífero. Pero entonces empezó lo realmente difícil: su adiestramiento como Mago de Batalla, fue algo realmente brutal, era entrenado sin compasión y podía ser atacado por cualquier otro Mago de Batalla en cualquier momento. Harry pensó que los Magos de Batalla eran una especie de aristócratas entre los magos, nada más lejos de la verdad pues, aunque para un Mago de Batalla era literalmente imposible trabajar para el mal, usaban los trucos más directos y barriobajeros posibles. Harry aprendió todo tipo de trucos sucios y despiadados, como una vez le dijo Godric: "Te voy a llevar hasta el borde de la muerte sino más allá, Harry, vas a entrar en el fuego que lo quema todo, absolutamente todo, y hay dos salidas, puedes morir o puedes salir reforjado de las llamas del infierno, duro como el metal meteórico, implacable y frío como el acero más puro. Solo hay una cosa segura, no volverás a ser el mismo."  
  
Dos largos años pasaron, y, entonces una buena mañana, Godric le dijo en el desayuno:  
  
-Bienvenido, Mago de Batalla, yo te nombro Gran Maestro de Magos de Batalla, Señor del Fénix, Guardián de los Caminos, levántate y únete a nosotros, se conocido, a partir de este momento como Valadad Ver Saryan -y, dicho esto, Las ropas de Harry cambiaron para convertirse en unas iguales a las de Godric- He aquí tus armas y tu cinturón, jamás te separes de ellas. Mañana marcharas a tu tiempo, heredero, haz renacer la orden, adelante y buena suerte.  
  
Las despedidas fueron sentidas pero necesarias. Al fin, el momento de partir llegó y Harry se vistió a la manera de los Magos de Batalla: Pantalones negros con botas hasta las rodillas negras con borlas plateadas, Blusa negra con trabajos en plata y oro en cuello y puños, capa negra con runas doradas por todo el borde y guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta medio brazo; además, la capa tenía una capucha que siempre llevaba puesta así como una bufanda que le tapaba el rostro de nariz para abajo dejando su cara entre tinieblas. Como accesorios llevaba su espada, su arco y un carcaj de flechas a la espalda, varios puñales y dardos escondidos así como algunas estrellas arrojadizas en sus antebrazos bajo guardas de cuero y plata, su cinturón negro, lleno de pequeños compartimientos y con la hebilla del fénix dorada y con esmeraldas por ojos y lo más importante, el Anillo del Fénix que era un sencillo anillo de oro con una gema magnífica engarzada y con el dibujo de un fénix llameante en ella. Volvamos ahora a sus armas la espada era una arma con filo de hierro meteórico casi imposible de romper y empuñadura de diente de basilisco finamente trabajada, su arco era de fibras negras y blancas engarzadas en oro y profusamente trabajadas, para el ojo inexperto, se trataba de un arco magnífico, pero las fibras de las que estaba hecho eran hueso de dragón, la cuerda era de pelo de cola de unicornio, y, por lo tanto irrompible y, para acabar, los extremos eran de cuerno de unicornio tallado; las estrellas arrojadizas, los dardos y los filos de los cuchillos eran de hierro meteórico y las empuñaduras de éstos últimos de hueso de dragón. Pero lo más extraño, era el carcaj de flechas, pues era de piel de dragón engarzada en plata y las flechas eran totalmente negras excepto por los penachos que eran de diferentes colores dependiendo del veneno que llevase la flecha, era el mismo esquema de color utilizado en los dardos. Todas sus armas eran un claro exponente de la artesanía de los Magos de Batalla y habían sido construidas y adornadas por el propio Godric, además, todas tenían un adorno común, tres pequeños fénix grabados en oro blanco.  
  
Así atraviado, se dirigió a los establos acompañado de su fénix: Lady Falcore y tomó su caballo de batalla, de la raza del monte Fénix, más grande que un caballo normal, más inteligente e inmensamente más peligroso. Todo él irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad y poder. Pero ya era el momento de partir y llegó a la puerta que daba a los Caminos, a la que estaba dentro del propio castillo del Fénix, y con un destello de luz, volvió a su tiempo.  
  
Al fin, había regresado, pero esta vez con los medios para pararle los pies a todo aquel que se le pusiese por delante y estaba dispuesto a usarlos, su intención era detener a Voldemort y a sus seguidores y les detendría. Era una máquina perfectamente engrasada y lista para acabar con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, pero lo más importante era que acabaría con sus enemigos sin pestañear. 


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO IV: He vuelto  
  
Harry se encontraba en un bosque al norte de Inglaterra dirigiéndose hacia Hogwarts cuando escuchó ruidos de una batalla cerca de donde se encontraba. Se acercó con cautela hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y llegó a un claro del bosque y lo que vio le enfureció: varios elfos habían caído en una emboscada de los mortífagos, estaban ocho elfos, la mitad de los cuales estaban malheridos y les rodeaban unos diez mortífagos. Harry tocó su anillo y su aspecto cambió, era más alto y su pelo era más largo, la cicatriz había desaparecido y, por último, sus ojos eran de un color dorado intenso, era la apariencia que había elegido para sí el Señor del Fénix cuando no quería que le reconociesen. Los mortífagos estaban a punto de darles el golpe de gracia a los elfos cuando se escuchó una terrible explosión y Harry penetró en el claro mientras todos le miraban exclamando:  
  
-¡Basta ya! Malditos mortífagos, dejad las varitas en el suelo o lo pagaréis.- inmediatamente, los mortífagos apuntaron sus varitas hacia nuestro protagonista y murmuraron diferentes hechizos, pero Harry alzó la mano y los hechizos rebotaron contra los que los habían lanzado y solamente dos de ellos consiguieron esquivarlos. Uno de los dos mortífagos supervivientes fue aturdido por un elfo y el otro se encontró con que Harry le había quitado la varita con una mano y con la otra le tenía cogido del cuello y lo alzaba dos palmos del suelo.  
  
-Te lo advertí Nott, deja la varita en el suelo, pero tuvisteis que jugar conmigo, afortunadamente ninguno de los elfos parece haber muerto, sino, abrías pagado con tu vida el hecho de desafiar a Valadad Ver Saryan.- la voz de Harry era fría e irradiaba poder. De pronto, un destello rojo rodeó la mano con la que tenía preso a Nott aturdiéndolo y lo envió contra un árbol cercano. Después se dirigió a los elfos en su propia lengua:  
  
¿Estáis bien, buena gente?- Los elfos lo miraron extrañados, a ese hombre no lo conocían de nada, y solo cuatro personas en el mundo mágico sabían hablar su lengua y ninguna de ellas podía enseñarla, estas personas eran los tres embajadores humanos y Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Estamos bien gracias a ti Valadad, gracias al cielo que apareciste a tiempo, pero no te conocemos, ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué hablas nuestra lengua?- Pero todas sus preguntas quedaron contestadas cuando el fénix de Harry se posó en su hombro.  
  
Me parece que esto responde a ambas preguntas, majestad- dijo acariciando al fénix con la mano  
  
¿Cómo sabes.?  
  
Sé muchas cosas, pero ahora se requiere mi presencia en otro lugar, debo pediros que custodiéis a estos prisioneros, pues Azkaban no es segura mientras la guarden los dementores  
  
¿La prisión de los magos no es segura?  
  
No mientras la guarden los dementores  
  
Permite, por lo menos, que te invitemos a venir con nosotros a descansar un rato en nuestro puesto de guardia, no queda lejos  
  
Esta vez debo decir que no, volveremos a vernos, si tenéis algún problema con Voldemort hacédmelo saber.  
  
No te preocupes, te mantendremos informado, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, adiós  
  
Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- y, diciendo esto, Harry se internó en el bosque, montó a Diablo y se marchó, sabía muy bien dónde debía estar.  
  
----------  
  
Era ya media tarde cuando Snape acudió a la reunión, estaban todos los mortífagos menos los diez que habían sido enviados a apresar al rey supremo de los elfos, entonces, Voldemort habló:  
  
-Parece ser que hemos perdido a algunos de nuestros miembros, pero hay otros para sustituirles, me pregunto qué les habrá pasado, bueno, da igual, ya hablaré con el rey en persona dentro de no mucho tiempo.  
  
Un perro negro estaba observando la reunión con atención- menuda idea la de Dumbledore, mira que hacerme venir aquí de niñera de Snape.- pensó Sirius, pero entonces pisó una rama que crujió, el pequeño ruido pareció estruendoso, pero por pequeño que fuese, Voldemort lo escuchó y exclamó:  
  
-¡Espías! ¡Encontradles y destruidles!- y desapareció entre una nube de humo.  
  
Snape reapareció en el lugar convenido y allá lo esperaba Sirius, ojalá pudiesen aparecerse en el mismo Hogwarts. Ambos entraron en una oscura caverna, pero Snape tropezó y, cayendo, se rompió una pierna; en el mismo momento, Sirius recobró su forma humana y le dijo a su enemigo ancestral:  
  
-Voy a por ayuda- y, recobrando su forma animaga, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Hogwarts. Al cabo de un reto, reaparecieron Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Sprout y Flitwich, pero todo era una enorme trampa, pues en cuanto aparecieron, veinte mortífagos convergieron sobre ellos y les atacaron. A duras penas consiguieron repeler el primer ataque, pero Sprout estaba malherida, el siguiente en caer fue Dumbledore, pues los mortífagos fueron a por él, cuando todos estaban en mayor o menor medida heridos, un negro corcel montado por un jinete vestido de negro irrumpieron en el centro de la batalla y una voz- que todo el mundo supuso que provenía del jinete exclamó:  
  
-¡Alto!, todo aquel que no se rinda ahora sufrirá las consecuencias- los mortífagos se lanzaron sobre el recién llegado, pero antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada, tres de ellos yacían aparentemente muertos con dardos clavados en su cuello, el resto, empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre el jinete, pero todos se evaporaron a un metro de distancia del "desconocido". Entonces, Harry (n/a: quién va a ser sino, pero en su forma de Mago de Batalla) exclamó algo en un extraño idioma mientras sostenía su varita en alto y cinco mortífagos cayeron inconscientes, el resto se desapareció con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Harry se fue acercando a los heridos y, en el momento que los tocaba, una luz dorada los rodeaba a ambos y el herido dejaba escapar un grito de dolor antes de encontrarse sano. Los profesores se fueron levantando poco a poco y Dumbledore fue quien habló:  
  
-Muchas gracias.eh.  
  
-Valadad Ver Saryan  
  
-Valadad, yo soy Alb.  
  
-Le conozco perfectamente, y a los otros también- la voz era fría como el hielo, pero de una cosa se podía estar seguro, irradiaba poder (n/a: me repito más que el ajo)  
  
Está bien, me gustaría que nos acompañase a Hogwarts para mostrarle nuestro agradecimiento.- el extraño asintió sin decir nada y les siguió hasta el castillo que no se encontraba excesivamente lejos, una vez entraron, el misterioso salvador se quitó la capucha y la bufanda y una cascada de pelo negro cayó a sus espaldas, Pero, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, giró sobre sus talones y le dijo algo a su caballo en una lengua extraña, pero el animal pareció comprender porque se dirigió tranquilamente al lago. Sin mediar palabra, todos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, el extraño se quitó la capa y los guantes y se sentó cómodamente mientras llegaban los otros profesores. Sirius se había convertido en perro de nuevo, pero incluso en su forma animaga, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Valadad fue saludando a todos los profesores por su nombre. Entonces fue Dumbledore quien habló:  
  
-Bueno, hay que reconocer que sin tu ayuda habríamos muerto, me gustaría que permanecieses aquí para que nos conociésemos mejor, por lo menos para que nosotros te conociésemos, pues está claro que tú nos conoces bien.  
  
-Estaré encantado de permanecer en el castillo, de hecho, es el lugar donde debo estar. Sé que lo que voy a decir ahora no les sentará bien a algunos de ustedes, pero tengo que hablar con el director a solas y debo hablar ahora- Y, diciendo esto, también retuvo a Sirius con la mano. Con más o menos signos de enfado o incomodidad, todos se fueron marchando ante la intransigencia del visitante a dejarles permanecer. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado y tras asegurarse que nadie les espiaba, el visitante dijo de pronto:  
  
-Ustedes me conocen, muy bien, de hecho. Sr. Black, puede usted volver a la normalidad, sé que es usted inocente. Como iba diciendo, ustedes me conocen muy bien, por lo menos, me conocieron. Puedo asegurarles que es mi intención permanecer en el castillo, y, antes de que lo pregunten, efectivamente, si me lo hubiesen intentado impedir no lo habrían conseguido- Las dos personas que escuchaban a Valadad estaban sorprendidas y, tal vez, algo asustadas.- ¡Diablos!, Sirius, profesor, ¡deberíais veros la cara!- y, diciendo esto, volvió a su apariencia habitual, la reacción de los dos adultos fue fulminante: Sirius se lanzó al cuello de su ahijado y Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos- Ahora ya pueden hacer que el resto de profesores entren de nuevo, se están impacientando un poco.  
  
El resto de profesores se quedaron anonadados al ver a Harry y se podría decir que casi exigieron conocer la historia completa, pero Harry únicamente les contó lo necesario. Básicamente, les explicó que había retrocedido en el tiempo y aprendido algunas cosas de aquella época. En ese momento, Falcore se posó en su hombro y, para asombro de los presentes, Fawkes hizo una especie de reverencia al verlo. Acto seguido, Harry dijo que estaba agotado y que se iba a dormir. Cuando nuestro protagonista se hubo marchado, el silencio se adueñó de la sala de profesores; cuando todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas simultáneamente a Dumbledore, éste alzó una mano para silenciarlos y se dirigió a una estantería para coger un libro sobre fénix, empezó a ojearlo hasta llegar a la página que, aparentemente le interesaba y empezó a leer con avidez. Cuando acabó, todos le miraban expectantes, pero se limitó a decir:  
  
-Harry nos ha contado únicamente lo que debíamos saber, pero nos ha ocultado algunas cosas muy interesantes. Ese fénix que le acompaña es de una clase que se creía mítica: la de los fénix reales. Según la leyenda, únicamente un Señor del Fénix puede llegar a ganarse su lealtad, y un Señor del Fénix es siempre, un Mago de Batalla. A partir de ahora, quiero que alguien esté siempre vigilando a Harry, pues, si es un Mago de Batalla tiene unos poderes que ni él mismo sospecha y, antes de que me lo preguntéis, es imposible que haya aprendido a controlarlos, pues, como mucho habrá estado unos meses en el pasado y se cree que se necesitaban años para llegar a ser un Mago de Batalla digno de tal nombre.  
  
Harry estaba en su habitación, y estaba contento pues su estratagema había funcionado. Todos estaban convencidos que sus poderes no habían madurado y, por lo tanto, los había mantenido ocultos. El siguiente paso era conseguir preparar Hogwarts para la inminente batalla y, cuando el mal llegase, de donde quiera que llegase, él estaría preparado. Al día siguiente volvían el resto de estudiantes y Harry tenía planes muy concretos que quería llevar a cabo.  
  
----------  
  
El Profeta de esa mañana había sido uno de los más comprados de toda la historia: "Harry Potter reaparece tras un viaje en el tiempo". En el artículo únicamente aparecía lo que Harry había explicado a los profesores junto con una foto de Harry saludando. Casi todos entraron en Hogwarts y empezaron a buscar a Harry, y lo encontraron esperándoles en el Gran Comedor, la alegría de Ron, Hermione, Alvaro, Chema y Carla no tenía parangón. en un principio, pues entonces apareció Ginny y se lanzó al cuello de Harry empezando a llorar de alegría, cuando Harry le devolvió el abrazo, todos se quedaron anonadados, y casi se mueren de asombro cuando Harry le dijo algo a Ginny al oído y luego le dio un beso (n/a: en la mejilla, no penséis mal, pero tiempo al tiempo). La mesa de Griffyndor se pasó la comida hablando con Harry y costó bastante que todos callaran cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie y dijo:  
  
-¡Al fin volvemos a estar todos!, Me alegra ver que el regreso de Harry nos ha hecho volver a la normalidad, pero ahora debéis descansar, pues mañana empiezan las clases, bienvenido de nuevo, Harry.- Todo el colegio menos los Slytherin irrumpieron en un estruendoso aplauso.  
  
Cuando la gente empezó a irse, Dumbledore, con un gesto, le indicó a Harry que fuese a su despacho, Harry asintió y acompañó a Ron y a Hermione hasta la salida, pero entonces, fueron detenidos por una voz que arrastraba las palabras:  
  
-El pobretón, la sangre sucia y el cabeza rajada ya vuelven a estar juntos, que bien.- Ron se empezó a poner rojo y contestó:  
  
-¡Cállate, Malfoy!  
  
-Y qué vas a hacer, pobretón, ¿atacarme?- y en eso aparecieron Crable y Goyle como dos guardaespaldas, pero entonces fue Harry el que habló, y lo hacía en un tono cortante que helaría la sangre:  
  
-Draco, no te metas donde no te llaman o lo lamentarás  
  
-¡Vaya!, mejor sería que volvieses a donde estabas escondido cabeza rajada antes de que te encuentre el Señor Tenebroso, pero mejor aceleramos las cosas, Crable, Goyle, dadle recuerdos de parte del Lord Oscuro- Entonces, los dos gorilas se lanzaron contra Harry, y lo que pasó después fue algo asombroso, pues en menos que canta un gallo, nuestro protagonista, con dos certeros golpes en las gargantas de los guardaespaldas, los había dejado inconscientes y, en ese mismo instante, sostenía a un asustado Malfoy a dos palmos del suelo con una sola mano alrededor de su cuello.  
  
-Este es mi último aviso, Malfoy, si vuelves a molestarme, no me contendré- y lo lanzó contra un muro con fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente. Entonces, un asustado Ron dijo:  
  
-¡Impresionante!, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso  
  
-Mejor no, ahora debo ir al despacho de Dumbledore, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Harry llegó hasta la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director y dijo la contraseña, la gárgola le dejó paso franco y golpeó la puerta del despacho del director con los nudillos. Se oyó un "pase" y Harry entró en el despacho, Dumbledore se levantó y le dijo:  
  
-Harry, siéntate, creo que debo explicarte algo, pero primero ¿sabes algo de tu fénix?  
  
-¿De Lady Falcore? Por supuesto, sé que es un fénix real, y también sé lo que eso conlleva.  
  
-Entonces sabes que eres.  
  
-Un Mago de Batalla sí, y ahora le voy a explicar algo que no debe salir de aquí: yo soy un Mago de Batalla plenamente entrenado- En ese momento, Dumbledore se disponía a decir algo, pero Harry lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano- de hecho, soy un Gran Maestro de Magos de Batalla y, para redondearlo, Señor del Fénix y Guardián de los Caminos, pasé en el pasado más de dos años, casi tres de hecho. Pero lo que le debo pedir es que me permita ir con mis propias ropas ya que me siento incómodo usando las ropas de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ningún problema en eso, pero, ¿puedes sentir algún Mago de Batalla en las cercanías?  
  
-Hay alguno en Hogwarts, y también varios magos elementales- ante la cara de incomprensión de Dumbledore aclaró:- Un mago elemental es aquel que controla alguno de los elementos: tierra, agua, fuego o viento. El hecho de que soy un Mago de Batalla debe ser mantenido en secreto hasta que yo lo crea oportuno, nadie más debe saberlo.  
  
-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano.  
  
-Más temprano que tarde, me temo, ya que no es fácil no usar los poderes que poseo, por ejemplo, la magia que se enseña en Hogwarts me parece tremendamente básica para lo que se enseñaba antiguamente, muchas cosas se han olvidado y lo primero que quiero intentar, con su permiso, es crear un club de duelo  
  
-Lo tienes, por supuesto, pero deberás hablar de ello con el profesor Snape pues lo impartiría él si acepta.- al oír esto, una mueca de disgusto cruzó el rostro de Harry y Dumbledore añadió:- Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, dale una oportunidad a Severus. Por lo demás, creo que lo único que quieres pedirme es libertad absoluta de acción, la tienes, pero ten cuidado, como alumno sigues estando sujeto a las normas del castillo mientras estés en clase, pero eres libre de actuar según creas conveniente fuera de ellas.  
  
-Gracias profesor, nos veremos mañana-Y, diciendo esto, salió del despacho.  
  
Harry caminaba de regreso a la torre de su casa cuando una conversación empezó a oírse. Harry se colocó de tal forma en una sombría esquina que podía escuchar sin ser visto, y lo que oyó fue algo que le sorprendió, cosa que es muy difícil de conseguir que le pase a un Mago de Batalla:  
  
-Snape, no se lo que le pasa a Harry, le veo demasiado cambiado, y ese incidente con Malfoy.  
  
-Black, el chico es igual que su padre, orgulloso e indisciplinado, eso no se puede remediar, pero esos ojos, me recuerdan demasiado a Lily  
  
-Aún sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, sigo sin entender porqué me dejó por ese pretencioso, pero cumpliré la promesa que le hice aunque sea lo último que haga y con ello me gane el odio de Harry, ese muchacho cree que le tengo manía persecutoria cuando lo único que quiero es que aprenda lo máximo posible para que sea poderoso, muy poderoso, lo hago por su propio bien, pero es como su padre, no aceptará la ayuda de nadie, en fin, no puedo faltar a la promesa que le hice a Lily, debo defender a Harry con mi vida si es preciso.  
  
-Snape, a veces me cuesta mucho entenderte, pero esto hace que te conozca quizá un poco más y entienda algunas de tus acciones, lo hiciste porque ella te lo pidió-.no era una pregunta  
  
-Sí, ella fue mi salvación.- Y siguieren caminando en silencio ante un asombrado Harry que se dirigió hacia su habitación y cayo en un sueño intranquilo. 


	5. CAPÍTULO V

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO V: Vuelta a las clases (O, como diría Homer Simpson: "me aburro")  
  
Era noche cerrada cuando Harry abrió lentamente los ojos para contemplar una visión que le extasió pues le contemplaba un ángel, un ángel pelirrojo; nuestro protagonista cerró los ojos un momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, la visión se había desvanecido, pero el sueño se le había pasado por completo y si a eso sumamos que un Mago de Batalla no necesita dormir más que unas pocas horas al día. Harry estaba despierto y tenía trabajo que hacer; se levantó y, con un movimiento de su mano, apareció con las ropas que usaría desde entonces en Hogwarts: blusa y pantalón verde oscuro con botas altas de cuero negro y guantes hasta medio brazo del mismo color ninguna de las piezas tenía adorno alguno. El anillo lo llevaba oculto con un hechizo de invisibilidad y llevaba puesto su cinturón así como los cuchillos, los dardos y las estrellas arrojadizas debidamente ocultas. Sin hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió a la sala común y salió por el portal dirigiéndose a la torre de astronomía sin hacer caso al profesor que le seguía desde que salió de la torre Gryffindor.  
  
----------  
  
Ginny estaba asustada, se había sobresaltado mucho cuando vio a Harry abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente, estaba segura que la había reconocido pero aún gracias que reaccionó rápido y se esfumo en cuanto Harry cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, estaba loca por él.  
  
----------  
  
Harry siguió su camino hacia la torre de astronomía asegurándose que McGonagall no le perdía de vista, ella se movía prácticamente sin hacer ruido, pero "prácticamente" no era suficiente cuando te ocultabas del Señor del Fénix. Cuando llegó a la torre de astronomía, Harry alzó las manos hacia el cielo y, al mismo tiempo, el fénix de su cinturón se alzó hasta colocarse entro sus dos manos. Una aureola dorada empezó a rodearle a la vez que recitaba en la lengua de los Magos de Batalla una letanía que decía, más o menos traducida, lo siguiente:  
  
Yo Valadad Ver Saryan te llamo, acude a mi llamada escucha la voz de tu amo ayúdame en mi cruzada  
  
Sabes lo que estoy buscando y sabes que es necesario haz que todo vaya resurgiendo para ti esto es obligado  
  
Esto no es una sugerencia te encuentras ante un mandato escucha al Señor del Fénix atiende la voz de tu amo  
  
sabes que es una emergencia que el arroyo se vuelva río y todos puedan beber de él ¡Desencadena tu poder!  
  
Harry repitió esta letanía una, dos, tres veces, a la tercera, una luz roja empezó a apareces alrededor de la hebilla y se fue mezclando con la dorada hasta formar una bola de energía roja y dorada, entonces, Harry alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y exclamó en el extraño idioma:  
  
¡¡¡Cumple tu deber, busca otros como yo en el castillo y muéstramelos!!!  
  
La bola de energía se rompió en cientos de fragmentos que se dispersaron en cientos de direcciones diferentes antes de desaparecer y Harry se sentó con mucho trabajo, como si estuviese agotado en un pupitre cercano y miró la hebilla del fénix como si esperase algo, y entonces ocurrió: cinco runas aparecieron alrededor de la hebilla para luego fundirse con ella y volver al cinturón de Harry.  
  
Justo entonces, nuestro protagonista dijo entre jadeos:  
  
-¡Cinco! Mucho más de lo que esperaba- y cayó rendido al suelo.  
  
McGonagall no sabía que hacer, si ayudar a Harry (reconociendo así que le había estado espiando) o esperar, se decidió por lo segundo, y menos mal que lo hizo, ya que al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry se levantó como si nada y se dirigió a la salida. La profesora fue al despacho de Dumbledore corriendo a explicarle lo que había visto para añadir luego:  
  
-Profesor, nos está ocultando algo  
  
-Si lo hace, tendrá una buena razón- y ese fue el final de la discusión  
  
----------  
  
Al día siguiente, a la hora de desayunar, Harry fue el último en entrar, y todo quedó en silencio (iba vestido como la noche anterior y saltaba a la vista que no tenía intención de usar las ropas de Hogwarts) pero lo más extraño eran las miradas que le llegaban desde la mesa de profesores. Saltaba la vista que Harry estaba buscando a alguien, pues no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro, pero Harry no estaba buscando a alguien, sino algo: los resultados del trabajo de la noche anterior, y allí estaban: en primer lugar y como era de esperar, Dumbledore era un Mago de Batalla de 4º nivel- lo sabía por el pálido resplandor que lo rodeaba- entonces, un estallido de claridad a la derecha de Dumbledore atrajo su atención: ¡Sirius era un Mago de Batalla de 2º nivel!, parecía como si el perro estuviese envuelto en llamas, en el centro de una bola de fuego; lo siguiente de lo que se percató Harry fue que un palidísimo resplandor rodeaba a Snape, así que aquí tenemos al tercero: un Mago de Batalla de 5º nivel, el siguiente en darse a conocer fue Álvaro, que era, como Sirius, de 2º nivel, pero entonces, un resplandor enceguecedor apareció en la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry no tuvo más remedio que cerrar un momento los ojos ante el resplandor de un Mago de Batalla de primer nivel, uno como él, o mejor dicho, una, pues el resplandor provenía de Ginny ¡asombroso! Y entonces cayó y, con una sonrisa, pensó "mi ángel pelirrojo" y fue a sentarse entre Ginny y Ron. Se pasó todo el desayuno hablando con Ron, no sin antes decirle a Ginny con una sonrisa:  
  
-Ginny, se ve que no has dormido muy bien hoy, ¿verdad?- y la reacción de Ginny fue un enorme sonrojo y un pensamiento: "lo sabe" (n/a: ¡y no se me ven los colores!)  
  
Tras estar un rato hablando, Hermione les dijo:  
  
-¡Llegamos tarde a pociones!- y se marcharon todos a clase llegando a tiempo por poco. Todos se colocaron en sus respectivos sitios y, entonces, entró Snape y se dirigió a la clase:  
  
-Bueno, hoy vamos a elaborar una poción curativa a base de lágrimas de fénix y con un movimiento de su varita los ingredientes aparecieron en la pizarra. El método de elaboración aparece en le página ciento treinta del libro, adelante, y daos prisa, pues tenéis el tiempo justo.  
  
Snape empezó a dar vueltas por la clase y sonrió para sí cuando vio el error que había cometido Potter- ese maldito creído, ni siquiera ha abierto el libro, se ha olvidado de añadir el polvo de cuerno de unicornio, así elaborada la poción resulta dañina, pues el ácido de estómago de hipogrifo no queda neutralizado, nos vamos a reír al final de la clase- pero la sorpresa de Snape fue mayúscula cuando vio que Harry sacaba un botecito de un líquido de color verdoso de su cinturón, vertía unas gotas en la poción y la pasó, tras cinco minutos al fuego, a una botella. Con un movimiento de varita limpió el caldero y se puso a hacer una extraña poción con ingredientes de su cinturón, Snape estaba furioso, qué diablos se había creído ese niñato.  
  
-¡Potter! Que diablos te crees que estas haciendo, ¡haz la poción que se te ha mandado!- para sorpresa de Snape, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Harry y respondió:  
  
-La poción está terminada, y es unas diez veces más potente que la que sale en el libro.  
  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por replicar al profesor, no has añadido el polvo de cuerno de unicornio y, por tanto, el ácido de estómago de hopogrifo continúa estando activo  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo profesor, ya lo he neutralizado y, además, he acelerado el proceso con este catalizador- y alzó la botella de la que había vertido unas gotas  
  
-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! Haga la poción como se le ha mandado  
  
-Yo haré la poción como me plazca, y me place hacerla de la manera más efectiva posible- Un silencio de muerte se extendió sobre la clase, pero antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, Harry se quitó el guante izquierdo, se levantó la manga y, sacando un cuchillo se hizo un profundo corte en el brazo ante los gritos ahogados de toda la clase, acto seguido, tomó unas gotas de la poción y, cubierta por una intensa luz roja, la herida sanó por completo- si quiere puede usted probar lo mismo con la poción que viene en el libro, yo le diré el resultado: tres días en el hospital y una horrorosa cicatriz, métase en sus asuntos y déjeme en paz.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero que diablos se ha creído!!!- toda la clase estaba helada- fuera inmediatamente de.- Pero entonces Harry miró fijamente al profesor de pociones, y unos relámpagos dorados salían de sus ojos, solo los vio el profesor, pero decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.  
  
Lo siguiente que vio Snape le sacó completamente de quicio, observó como Harry vertía unas gotas de un líquido plateado en la extraña poción que estaba elaborando y exclamó:  
  
-¡Señor Potter, sabe perfectamente que está penado por el ministerio usar sangre de unicornio en una poción!, explíqueme inmediatamente que es lo que está haciendo.- Harry no le hizo ni caso y los minutos pasaron ante la mirada de la clase, entonces, Harry vertió el contenido de la poción en dos botellitas que guardó cuidadosamente en dos compartimentos de su cinturón y dijo:  
  
-Es una poción a base de veneno de basilisco, la sangre de unicornio es para que la poción no sea mortal, pero lleve a la persona a un estado de coma que durará unas veinticuatro horas, y esta ha sido la última pregunta que le permito hacerme- entonces, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase y Snape cerró la puerta y se colocó delante cerrando el paso a la vez que exclamaba:  
  
-¡Señor Potter, usted no va a ningún sitio antes de responder a mis preguntas!- pero entonces, un cuchillo se clavó en la puerta a escasos milímetros de la garganta de Snape, acto seguido, Harry levantó la mano y el cuchillo volvió a ésta, lo guardó en su funda y chasqueó los dedos, en menos que se dice quiddich la puerta se abrió de golpe, Snape estaba inmovilizado contra una pared con los pies a medio metro del suelo y el resto de alumnos habían salido no recordando nada de lo sucedido. Entonces, Harry dijo con su voz más peligrosa:  
  
-Vuélvete a cruzar en mi camino, Severus, y no lo contarás, y diciendo esto, bajó la mano y salió del aula dejando a Snape de rodillas en el suelo con una mano en la garganta tratando de tomar aire. La siguiente clase era Defensa y Harry entró como si tal cosa y ni se sorprendió cuando vio que era Dumbledore quien la impartía, pues sabía que Carlos había sido llamado por los aurores españoles para que les ayudase. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore explicó que ese día aprenderían a convocar el escudo mágico de nivel medio y, tras explicarles cómo funcionaba el hechizo, los puso por parejas. Harry estuvo con Hermione, y cual fue la decepción de Dumbledore cuando nuestro protagonista no consiguió levantar el escudo en ninguno de sus primeros seis intentos mientras que Hermione lo hacía perfectamente desviando todos los hechizos que le enviaba Harry, pero entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore lo miraba decepcionado y sonrió, había llegado el momento de dar una lección magistral y guardó su varita al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Hermione que no se decidía a atacarle, entonces, al ver la mirada de Harry, ésta le lanzó un hechizo que se evaporó con un destello dorado a escasos centímetros de Harry, era su turno, Hermione conjuró la barrera y Harry extendió la mano exclamando:  
  
-¡Expeliarmus!- y todo pasó de repente, un rayo de luz roja salió de la mano de Harry destrozando la barrera de Hermione y arrancándole la varita de la mano al mismo tiempo que su amiga salía volando por los aires, pero a un gesto de la mano de Harry, Hermione se detuvo en el aire y fue depositada en el suelo inconsciente. Entonces habló Dumbledore:  
  
-Bien hecho, Harry, pero se más cuidadoso la próxima vez- Harry le estaba mirando con cara de "pues-no-haberlo-pedido"- ¿Te atreverías a probarlo conmigo? -Harry asintió mientras sonreía, la clase fue despejada y los dos se situaron en el centro del aula y Harry le indicó al director que empezase, éste le lanzó un potentísimo hechizo aturdidor que se desvaneció en el momento que tocó una barrera dorada que había aparecido alrededor de Harry, entonces, Harry exclamó: "¡impedimenta!" y la barrera de Dumbledore- que era de alto nivel- saltó hecha pedazos al tiempo que empezaba a moverse muy lentamente, Harry se adelantó y le quitó la varita con toda tranquilidad a la vez que deshacía su hechizo y le devolvía su varita al director, la clase estaba extasiada. Cuando acabó la clase, todos querían preguntarle a Harry cómo lo había hecho, pero el aludido no soltaba prenda.  
  
Durante la hora de comer, Dumbledore y Snape tuvieron una acalorada discusión, y Harry sabía que hablaban de él. Al final, el director, se acercó a Harry y le indicó que fuese a su despacho tras las clases., Esa tarde, tenían transformaciones, y para Harry fue tan aburrida como las otras, pues en cinco minutos, había conseguido llevar a cabo todas las transformaciones indicadas para toda la clase, entonces McGonagall le miró largamente y le dijo:  
  
-Señor Potter, me sorprende usted, me gustaría saber de lo que es capaz  
  
-Necesito tres voluntarios -dijo Harry volviéndose hacia la clase sin inmutarse, Ron, Hermione y Álvaro se adelantaron- Gracias. Profesora, ¿en qué quiere que los transforme?  
  
-¿Está usted loco, Potter?, ¡ni yo podría transformar a tres personas simultáneamente!- pero entonces, con un chasquido de los dedos de Harry, Ron de transformo en una mosca, Hermione en una silla y Álvaro en un automóvil, con otro chasqueo de sus dedos, Harry hizo que los tres volvieron a la normalidad  
  
-Vaya después de clase al despacho del director, profesora, se van a decir cosas que le interesan y se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.  
  
************************************************* *************************************************  
  
Cinthya: Como ves, puede ser que lo actualice de un día para otro, pero también cabe la posibilidad que esté algún tiempo sin subir nada; depende del trabajo que tenga. Me alegro de que te guste. 


	6. CAPÍTULO VI

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO VI: Y, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?  
  
Cuando Harry legó al despacho de Dumbledore, ya le esperaban todos los profesores. Al entrar, la mirada de Snape era tal, que si las miradas matasen Harry caería fulminado allá mismo. Entonces habló Dumbledore:  
  
-Señor Potter, esto no puede seguir así, no puede minar la autoridad de los profesores de ésta manera- Entonces, Harry alzó una mano como si tal cosa y d un resplandor plateado la rodeó por un instante; después dijo:  
  
-Solucionado, los alumnos ya no recuerdan nada, pero no podemos seguir así, deben expulsarme de Hogwarts, por un tiempo al menos- Todos los profesores estaba atónitos y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Snape  
  
-Si es lo que usted quiere, Potter.- Snape casi escupió la última palabra  
  
-Sí, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.  
  
Con estas palabras, un pequeño murmullo recorrió a los profesores y, a un gesto de Dumbledore, le dejaron solo con Harry.  
  
-Harry, me pregunto si puedes hacer lo mismo que has hecho con los alumnos con los profesores, pero solo para que olviden a Valadad y parte de los incidentes, que solo sepan que algo extraño ha pasado y vean justificada tu expulsión.  
  
-Hecho- dijo Harry con un gesto de su mano- pero usted y Sirius lo recuerdan todo  
  
-Perfecto, ahora quiero que me respondas sinceramente a una pregunta: ¿Cuál sería el resultado si ahora mismo se te examinase de los EXTASIS?  
  
-Máxima puntuación en todo- respondió Harry impasible  
  
-Lo suponía, entonces quiero pedirte algo, y que conste que no estas obligado a aceptar: ¿te gustaría ser profesor de DCAO y de psíquica?  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿pero cree prudente enseñar psíquica en el colegio?  
  
-Sólo lo más básico, por supuesto y antes de que me preguntes, sé que la primera parte del entrenamiento no tiene nada que ver con la magia.  
  
-Sólo una cosa más: la psíquica se enseñará a partir de cuarto, no antes, y muchos alumnos no conseguirán ningún resultado  
  
-Pero los que tengan más capacidades.  
  
-Ya sé a donde quiere ir a parar, Profesor, y eso significa que ha hecho los deberes, pero parte de ese problema está ya solucionado, pero no se preocupe, enseñaré psíquica. a los que estén dispuestos  
  
-De todas maneras. ¿acierto al pensar que aún no hemos visto el alcance de tus poderes?- Harry asintió y dijo:  
  
-Bueno, voy a por mis cosas- y, ante los atónitos ojos de Dumbledore, desapareció para reaparecer después con su baúl.- y, ahora, un pequeño cambio de imagen- y se convirtió en Valadad Ver Saryan de nuevo con sus oscuras ropas remachadas en plata y oro y ningún arma visible- ¿así le parece bien?  
  
-Perfecto, ¿bajamos a cenar?- Harry asintió y siguió al director.  
  
----------  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, todo se quedó un momento en silencio al ver al extraño personaje que acompañaba a Dumbledore, y cuando vieron que se sentaba en la mesa de los profesores, un murmullo se extendió por doquier. La cena transcurrió silenciosamente al tiempo que los alumnos le lanzaban miradas interrogativas al recién llegado. Cuando todo el mundo había acabado de comer, Dumbledore pidió silenció y dijo ente las caras serias y llenas de rabia de unos y las de felicidad (los Slytherins) de otros:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, debo anunciar una triste noticia: por primera vez en años, un alumno ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts debido a su comportamiento, el señor Harry Potter de la casa Gryffindor no estará con nosotros por unos meses, y eso como mínimo. Pero pasemos a cosas más agradables, ya que se va a impartir una materia nueva para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante: esta materia es la psíquica y hace siglos que se perdió este arte; además, el profesor impartirá también DCAO hasta final de curso. Demos una calurosa bienvenida a Valadad Ver Saryan, único experto en psíquica con vida y muy versado en las Artes Oscuras- Ante el asombro de los profesores (que no sabían nada sobre el nuevo profesor) toda la escuela irrumpió en aplausos y, acabada la cena, se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes (y Harry a su nuevo despacho, aquel que había sido de Lupin).  
  
Estando Harry en su despacho, comenzó a escribir cinco cartas, todas ellas idénticas y las cerró con su sello personal, un sello mágico que solo podía ser abierto por el destinatario y que era como un sello lacrado en color oro con un fénix estampado en rojo. Con solo desearlo, cinco águilas del monte Fénix (completamente blancas y muy poderosas mágicamente) entraron volando por su ventana y les ató un pergamino a cada una en la pata levantando ellas el vuelo casi inmediatamente después.  
  
----------  
  
Ginny estaba sola en la sala común llorando amargamente, ¿por qué tuvieron que expulsar a mi Harry? ¿por qué?- pensó, pero en ese momento, una suave presión sobre su hombro la sobresaltó y, al girar la cabeza, se encontró contemplando al águila más bonita que había visto en su vida, era completamente blanca y llevaba un pergamino atado en la pata derecha dirigido a ella. Cuando Ginny tomó el pergamino, el águila salió volando. Nuestro "ángel" abrió el pergamino con manos temblorosas y éste decía lo siguiente:  
  
Estimada señorita Weasley:  
  
Desde tiempos inmemoriales, la orden del Fénix ha protegido a la humanidad del Gran Terror; únicamente aquellos magos y brujas con un talento especial pueden pertenecer a ella, pero hace cosa de 600 años, la orden desapareció y, hasta ahora, no se han dado las condiciones adecuadas para su reaparición, pero se está volviendo a formar. Para mi sería un gran placer contar con su presencia y nos sería de una gran ayuda su talento. No obstante, debe saber que la pertenencia a la orden conlleva algunas responsabilidades y que, cuando sus capacidades estén completamente desarrolladas, deberá cumplirlas. Estas responsabilidades se pueden resumir en una: combatir al Gran Terror y a las Artes Oscuras con todos los medios disponibles.  
  
Si está dispuesta a ayudarme, presione con el pulgar derecho mi firma.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Señor del Fénix  
  
Ginny estaba extasiada, pero decidida, ya que sabía que quería ver desaparecer a Voldemort, así que presionó la firma con su pulgar derecho y la carta cambió al tiempo que un resplandor dorado cubría su mano. La carta, ahora, decía lo siguiente:  
  
Gracias por su colaboración, como podrá ver, un anillo ha aparecido entorno a su dedo anular derecho, no se lo quite por nada del mundo. Todos los miembros de la orden tienen un anillo similar pero de diferentes materiales en la mano, los reconocerá en cuanto los vea. El tipo de anillo siempre tiene la gema del Fénix (esta gema era como la del anillo de Harry) y, dependiendo del material, significa:  
  
Mithril: Señor del Fénix Oro: Miembro de primer nivel Plata: Miembro de segundo nivel Bronce: Miembro de tercer nivel Cobre: Miembro de cuarto nivel Hierro: Miembro de quinto nivel  
  
Tenga presente que usted y yo somos los únicos miembros de primer nivel existentes, así que le ruego que se cuide de estar en situaciones peligrosas hasta que su entrenamiento esté debidamente avanzado, ya que puede herir tanto a amigos como a enemigos. Además del reconocimiento entre nosotros, estos anillos tienen una peculiaridad, y pensando el nombre del miembro con el que se quiere hablar, se puede tener una conversación telepática con el individuo en cuestión, ¡no lo intente!, ya que sin la debida preparación, puede causarse un daño irreparable a si misma.  
  
Atentamente y dándole la bienvenida,  
  
Señor del Fénix  
  
En ese momento, la carta se consumió en un estallido de llamas doradas y Ginny se quedó un rato mirando el anillo, era precioso y la gema era ovalada y parecía tener un fénix en su interior.  
  
Ginny estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, pero seguía dándole vueltas a la extraña carta hasta que cayó rendida, en ese momento, Harry, que estaba en su despacho, sacó una caja de terciopelo del fondo de su baúl y, quitándose el anillo de oro que llevaba, se puso el de Mithril que le identificaría frente al resto de miembros, que eran cinco, pues todos habían aceptado. El desayuno del día siguiente sería realmente entretenido, pero él se mantendría oculto hasta el final.  
  
----------  
  
Al día siguiente, Ginny bajó algo soñolienta al desayuno, pero se despertó de golpe cuando, sentándose cerca de Álvaro, reparó en su mano ¡llevaba el mismo anillo que ella pero de plata! Y, llamando su atención, lo saludó con la mano derecha asegurándose de que viera el anillo, entonces, cualquier atisbo de somnolencia desapareció de la cara de Álvaro que le sonrió. Pero entonces, ambos se percataron de que el director y Snape estaban hablando de pie cerca de la mesa de profesores y, entre ellos, se encontraba un enorme perro negro. Y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver los anillos que llevaban ambos: el de Dumbledore de Cobre y el de Snape de hierro. Como si fueran una sola persona, Álvaro y Ginny se acercaron a ambos y, entonces Snape dijo:  
  
-Señorita Weasley y Señor Caldelas, que diablos quieren- esa mañana estaba de un humor de perros, ese Snape, cuando quería era insoportable (n/a: ¿sólo cuando quería?, ¡yo pensaba que era siempre!)  
  
-Déjalos, Severus, creo que ya se lo que les pasa, ¿tiene algo que ver con su mano derecha, tal vez?  
  
-Sí, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Ginny, y ambos enseñaron sus anillos, pero los dos profesores abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el anillo de oro de Ginny y el de plata de Álvaro. Pero en ese momento, Valadad se acercó sigilosamente y les dijo:  
  
-¿Podrían hacer el favor de seguirme, por favor?, todos ustedes, si es posible- Pero Dumbledore le respondió:  
  
-¿Los alumnos también?  
  
-Sí, debo de hablar con ustedes de un tema muy importante- y les mostró la mano con el reluciente anillo de Mithril dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos, pero, por lo menos, Harry no tuvo que dar más explicaciones, ya que le siguieron sin rechistar hasta una sala de la torre oeste, una que estaba completamente vacía. Y entonces, Harry dijo:  
  
-Ahora, deben cerrar el puño derecho y colocarlo contra esta escultura de Godric Gryffindor de ésta manera- Y entonces, todos vieron como Harry colocaba el puño contra el puño derecho de la escultura, que tenía esculpido un anillo, pero no la gema, y en cuanto la gema de Harry quedó colocada en el hueco que dejaba la estatua en donde debería estar la gema del anillo de ésta, Harry desapareció. El resto comprendió, pero no se habían percatado de que el gran perro negro les había seguido hasta ese instante y los alumnos se quedaron atónitos al ver como el perro se convertía en Sirius y desaparecía al colocar el anillo. Luego, siguieron los profesores y, finalmente, los dos alumnos. Llegaron a una sala enorme en la que reinaba una luz. como decirlo, sobrenatural; ésta luz provenía de una extraña lámpara situada en el techo; la lámpara tenía forma de gema e irradiaba una brillantez que era mezcla de doredo y plateado, al ser bañados por ella, todos se sintieron reconfortados, pero fueron interrumpidos por Harry que dijo:  
  
-Tomen asiento, por favor- en el centro de la sala, había una mesa redonda con seis sillas idénticas y, en la mesa, estaban grabador el nombre de todos ellos en ithildien (grabado en mithril que únicamente se puede leer bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna) resplandeciente.- Bienvenidos a la primera reuniónm de la orden del Fénix. Todos ustedes han sido seleccionados para formar parte de ella por unba sencilla razón: tiene el poder necesario. Máss adelante, se nos unirán más miembros. Nuestro objetibo inmediato es derrotar a Voldemort, pero la finalidad de esta orden es mantener a raya el Gran Torros, que no es otro que el Señor Oscuro, aquel que está por encima de Voldemort- al ver las caras atónitas de los presentes, Harry añadió:  
  
-Voy a darles una pequeña lección de historia: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, ésta órden se ha dedicado a destruir a los magos tenebrosos, pero, desafortunadamente y por causas ajenas a mi comprensión, desaparecimos hace casi 600 años. Pero, al contrario de lo que se pensaba entonces, nuestro objetivo primordial no era detener a los magos tenebrosos, sino mantener a raya al Gran Terror, que no es otro que el Señor Oscuro; jamás nos hemos enfrentado a él directamente y no sabemos quién es, simplemente, conocemos su existencia. Los magos tenebrosos son sus aprendices y, eso sí debe decirse, Voldemort es, según lo que yo sé, el mas poderoso de todos cuantos ha habido jamás. Mi primera tarea es entrenarles hasta que se conviertan en miembros de la órden, y empezaré por aquellos de ustedes que son más poderosos para luego seguir por los de nivel menor- y, sin más explicaciones, despidió a todo el mundo menos a Ginny dejándolos a todos pensativos. Cuando se hubieron ido los demás, Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny y le dijo:  
  
-No deberías estar triste por mi  
  
-¿Por usted?  
  
--¡Perdón!, el disfraz, casi se me olvida- y, ante el asombro de Ginny, Valadad se convirtió en Harry y el "angelito" se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando de alegría  
  
-¡Harry!, ¡que alegría!, pensé que te había perdido para siempr- y se puso a llorar en sus brazos  
  
-No llores, mujer, cómo me iba yo a separar de mi ángel pelirrojo- en ese momento, Ginny dejó de llorar y miró a Harry con esperanza en sus ojos, más que esperanza, con anhelo y dijo con voz temblorosa:  
  
-Es-es que yo.- Pero Harry no le contestó, allá, bajo la Luz Eterna, una de las más antiguas de la Tierra, el amor de Harry por Ginny floreció de forma espectacular y lo tuvo todo claro al contemplar aquella tez blanca como la nieve y delicada como las elanor y niphredil del Bosque de Oro; sus ojos reflejaban la luz de los m´ças maravillosos árboles jamás creados como si hubiesen sido creados para ello y su pelo rojo como el fuego de Narya el Grande caía cobre los hombros de ella como una cascada de agua clara. Harry había hecho su elección, y, mirando a su ángel a los ojos, el Señor del Fénix cayó rendido ante sus encantos y la besó delicadamente en los labios (n/a: ¡¡¡al fin!!!) Cuando, después de unos segundos interminables, se separó de ella, le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué tal ha estado eso?- la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, le cogió del cuello de la túnica y le besó profundamente.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry volvió a ser Valadad y ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones. Pero justo cuando Harry estaba briendo la puerta de su despacho y convencido de que era el día más feliz de su vida, algo hizo temblar todo el castillo y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro por un instante. Al instante siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso pasrecía, ya que un sentimiento de terror absoluto le imbadió, un terror que provenía de Álvaro, pero, sobre todo, de Ginny 


	7. CAPÍTULO VII

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO VII: La furia del Señor del Fénix  
  
Harry se quedó petrificado a medio abrir la puerta y, mediante la conexión de los anillos, veía lo mismo que Ginny. Los alumnos estaban en un descampado y les rodeaban los mortífagos, estaban todos aterrorizados. Entonces apareció Voldemort y, con un hechizo, separó a varios de la multitud, eran: Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Álvaro, Chema, Carla y Ginny. Todos estaban aterrorizados, pero entonces, Voldemort enunció una pregunta:  
  
-Vosotros sois los más allegados a Harry Potter, y me vais a decir ahora mismo donde está ¡imperio!- Todos dijeron que no lo sabían, todos excepto Ginny, que se veía a la legua que intentaba resistirse a la maldición- Vaya, vaya, parece que tú si lo sabes.  
  
-No te lo diré jamás.  
  
-Así que somos tan testarudos como ese maldito Potter, ¿verdad?, formaríais una bonita pareja- y, ante el sonrojo de Ginny y con una sonrisa macabra en la cara dijo- parece que he dado en el clavo, ¿y ese anillo?- ¡Maldición!, pensó Harry, como averigüe lo que es.- Me suena haberlo visto antes, o haber oído hablar de él, y el señor Caldelas Tiene otro., que interesante.- en ese momento, Voldemort alzó su varita y señaló a Ginny con ella exclamando:  
  
-¡Crucio!, me vas a decir lo que quiero saber, ¿qué significa este anillo?, ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?  
  
-¡¡¡No te lo diré jamás!!!  
  
-Sí que lo harás, después de mucho dolor, muchísimo dolor. ¡Crucio!- El alarido de Ginny fue espantoso, y el dolor que sentía también, entonces, algo despertó en Harry, algo que le asustó y le obligó a perder el contacto telepático: su cólera, su ira. Como Mago de Batalla, le habían enseñado a controlarla porque podía llegar a ser terriblemente peligrosa, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a dejarla correr. por una vez y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, estalló y una enorme tormenta cargada de rayos apareció sobre Hogwarts. Sin saber cómo, Harry apareció con todas sus armas en la sala de profesores y con el rostro ya cubierto con la capucha y la bufanda. Los profesores estaban al borde de la histeria y la aparición de Harry no ayudó en nada, pues le rodeaba un aura dorada y ninguno de los profesores se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, pues estos echaban chispas:  
  
-Voldemort se ha llevado a los alumnos y está torturando a algunos de ellos y, ante las caras de miedo de todos los profesores, un rayo cayó del cielo e, impactando a Harry de lleno, éste desapareció.  
  
----------  
  
Voldemort estaba mirando fijamente a una Ginny ensangrentada y tirada en el suelo, estaba gimiendo de dolor.  
  
-Ya ves que no vas a tener más remedio que decírmelo- pero entonces, una enorme tormenta, una como jamás se había visto antes se formó sobre ellos y los rayos empezaron a iluminar el negro cielo de la noche. Un rayo cayó a menos de un kilómetro de ellos, uno especialmente potente que hizo temblar la tierra misma: había caído en el centro de un bosque cercano y, evidentemente, Valadad Ver Saryan había llegado con él en todo su esplendor quedándose en el linde del bosque a observar y únicamente la voluntad de hierro de Harry consiguió refrenar su cólera, por lo menos, durante unos instantes, ya que Voldemort dijo entonces:  
  
-Parece ser que no va a servir de nada torturarte, y como estás en las últimas torturaré a tus amigos junto a ti- sobre todos los alumnos que estaban separados, cayó la maldición cruciatus, sobre todos menos sobre Ginny, ya que, en ese momento, Voldemort exclamó:- ¡Animas Mortem!- y un rayo de brillante luz azul cayó sobre Ginny dejándola, aparentemente, muerta.  
  
Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, ya que todos los alumnos desaparecieron en un destello de luz dorada y alguien apareció en su lugar: un Harry con cara asustada (n/a: Simplemente Harry, ni Valadad ni un Harry confiado ni nada, simplemente Harry), la tormenta amainó de repente y Harry, con voz temblorosa dijo: maldito. lo vas a lamentar- a lo que Voldemort contestó  
  
-Te puedo asegurar que no, pues te tengo a ti que es lo que quiero- lo que Voldemort no sabía es que Harry estaba usando todo su autocontrol, primero para hacer desaparecer a sus compañeros y después para no destruir el planeta (n/a: ya se que suena de muy sobradillo, pero a él le dijeron, durante su entrenamiento, que era una posibilidad), Entonces Voldemort cometió un error fatal: utilizó la maldición imperius que anula la voluntad y se desencadenó el holocausto- Suplicarás por tu vida: ¡Imperio!- y todo cambió de repente, pues Harry se convirtió en Valadad y apareció , en todo su esplendor: armas, túnica, capa., Voldemort estaba atónito- ¡Tú no eres el chico Potter!  
  
-Yo soy Valadad Ver Saryan, y tú no serás nadie en un momento- Diciendo esto, Harry cerró sus puños que empezaron a ser rodeados por una bola de energía pura  
  
-¡Destruidle!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los mortífagos atacaron, pero no lograban darle a Valadad con ningún maleficio, los esquivaba todos. Nuestro protagonista quería jugar un poco con ellos, así que no estaba utilizando magia, pero sí los dardos envenenados, alguno que otro con un veneno mortal. Los mortífagos caían por doquier, espada en mano y con un movimiento de maestro, Harry decapitó a uno de ellos limpiamente con su espada y muchos otros salieron huyendo, Harry les dejó marchar, quería al pez más gordo y sólo le quedaban cinco mortífagos, uno de ellos era Snape y, en un momento de lucidez le dijo mentalmente:  
  
-Atácame para que pueda quitarte de en medio sin que sufras un daño irreparable- Un mortífago se adelantó y atacó a Harry con la maldición cruciatas, nuestro amigo, reconociendo la voz del profesor, le mandó, irónicamente, uno de los dardos que había impregnado con el veneno que tantas preguntas le habían traído a la cabeza al profesor de pociones y cayó al suelo como muerto. Los cuatro mortífagos restantes estaban asustados y, antes de que ninguno dijese nada, Voldemort exclamó:  
  
-Marchaos, yo me encargaré de este insecto- pero la voz de Harry le cortó:  
  
-¡No!, Colagusano se queda, quiera o no- y, entonces, el mortífago que se encontraba a la derecha de Voldemort se convirtió en una rata que fue aprisionada en un bote de cristal irrompible y llegó, flotando, a la mano de nuestro protagonista que redujo el tamaño del bote y lo guardó en un bolsillo. El resto de mortífagos desapareció y quedaron, frente a frente, Harry y Voldemort. Éste último dijo:  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Pero Valadad no estaba por la labor de responder a preguntas, una de sus manos estaba cerrada en un puño y rodeada de una luz color azul pálido que chisporroteaba, la luz no tardó en convertirse en una bola de energía mientras la otra mano la tenía extendida, frente a él, con la palma vuelta hacia Voldemort  
  
Tus trucos de luces no me impresionan, maldito entrometido, deberías aprender una lección: todo el que se enfrenta a mí muere: ¡Avada Kedavra!- y un potentísimo haz de luz verde se dirigió hacia Valadad que formó un escudo dorado a su alrededor al tiempo que la bola de energía aumentada de tamaño, el escudo empezó a resquebrajarse y entonces, Harry, como si quisiese dar un puñetazo al aire en dirección a Voldemort, hizo un potente y rápido movimiento con su mano derecha enviando un haz de luz azulada que se convirtió en un grupo de relámpagos hacia su enemigo. A duras pena pudo Voldemort levantar una barrera, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y estallo hecha pedazos al ser atravesada pro los relámpagos que dieron de lleno a Voldemort y se enredaron a su alrededor haciéndole gritar de dolor y obligándole a soltar su varita.  
  
Voldemort yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Harry se le acercó y, cuando ya una bola verde se estaba formando en su mano, un rayo de cordura apareció en su cabeza y se detuvo; hizo desaparecer a los mortífagos que no estaban muertos y se dedicó a prepararle el despertar a Voldemort pensando- No debo matarle, mejor saber a quién me estoy enfrentando que eliminarle y que otro de los aprendices del Gran Terror le siga, y entonces estaré indefenso, pues no le conoceré, además, yo no soy un asesino. Y, entre un estallido de relámpagos, desapareció dejándole preparada la bienvenida a Voldemort.  
  
Cuando Voldemort despertó, de vio rodeado por unas estacas de madera que rezumaban un líquido rojo viscoso y por un olor horroroso, al alzar la vista, vio a veintitrés de sus mortífagos empalados en largas estacas de haya a su alrededor y una note que decía:  
  
Ésta vez te has salvado porque yo así lo he querido, no será así en nuestro próximo encuentro  
  
Valadad Ver Saryan  
  
¡Pobre infeliz!, pensó Voldemort, no sabes lo que has hecho dejándome escapar, pues una vez te puedo subestimar, pero no dos y en nuestro próximo encuentro desencadenaré todo mi poder y tú morirás.  
  
----------  
  
Cuando Harry regresó a Hogwarts, su túnica estaba toda ensangrentada y todo el mundo se apartaba al verlo, era una imagen que daba pavor. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, sólo se hallaban allí sus amigos y los profesores, y, entonces, cayó de rodillas y se percato de que, a pesar de haber parado la maldición asesina de su enemigo, tenía algunos cortes bastante profundos y se estaba debilitando. Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a un preocupado Dumbledore que iba hacia él desde la cama en donde se encontraba Ginny.  
  
-¡Harry!- Gritó un Dumbledore visiblemente preocupado, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Valadad se convirtió en Harry delante de todos los presentes arrancando gritos ahogados de todos. El Director cogió a Harry cuidadosamente y lo acostó en una cama cercana. Afortunadamente, los alumnos estaban todos inconscientes o dormidos, pero no los profesores que miraban sorprendidos al director. Entonces Dijo McGonagall:  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore. es consciente que.- Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, a todos los presentes (incluidos Dumbledore y Sirius), les rodeó una tenue luz dorada y un semblante inexpresivo quedó fijado en sus rostros por un instante. Justo después y antes de que nadie reaccionara, Harry desapareció de la enfermería para reaparecer en la sala donde habían tenido la reunión horas antes.  
  
----------  
  
-Habían pasado un par de días y nadie tenía noticias del nuevo profesor, de hecho, nadie recordaba con certeza lo que había sucedido dos días antes. Pero entonces, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió y entró un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera, ya que estaba vestido con las mismas ropas que envolvían al profesor desaparecido, pero de color verde con ribetes en plata y bordados en oro representando dos árboles y, dirigiéndose directamente al lugar donde se hallaba el director, le dijo:  
  
-Tengo que hablar ahora mismo con usted en un lugar privado.  
  
Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, el misterioso encapuchado volvió junto con Dumbledore que, tras pedir silencio, dijo:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, debo hacer un anuncio importante: Harry Potter ha vuelto a la escuela y se reintegrará a las clases inmediatamente. La expulsión de Harry no era más que una estratagema para que el ataque que de seguro caería sobre Hogwarts, no lo hallase a él en medio. Además, por incapacidad temporal, el nuevo profesor de DCAO y psíquica será sustituido por el aquí presente Elladan Ver Felagund. Además, los compañeros de Elladan aquí presente, se quedarán en el castillo. ¡Demos ahora una gran bienvenida al señor Harry Potter!- Un estruendoso aplauso se extendió por tres de las mesas de salón (evidentemente por la de Slytherin no), pero algo extraño pasó entonces: un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del salón cuando vieron que Harry parecía atormentado por algo y, además, se hacía raro verle sentado en la mesa sin la compañía de sus amigos. En ese momento, Elladan (que seguía cubierto por la capucha y la bufanda ocultando su rostro, se acercó a Harry y le dijo algo al oído, algo que hizo que Harry palideciera visiblemente y le mirara con ojos sorprendidos; acto seguido, ambos se marcharon del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a cierta sala de reuniones bien conocida por todos. Cuando llegaron a ésta y la luz cayó sobre los dos visitantes, un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos de Elladan que dijo en la melodiosa voz de los Altos Elfos pero en el idioma común:  
  
-Entonces es cierto.- Dijo abatido- Valadad, sabes el peligro que se cierne sobre la escuela mientras eso siga aquí?- Dijo señalando la extraña lámpara  
  
-Sí, lo sé, y espero que no hayas hecho este largo viaje para decirme algo de lo que ya estoy enterado, pero también sabes lo que pasaría si cayese en manos equivocadas, no me puedo arriesgar.  
  
-Mi misión no era advertirte, sino buscar a alguien, a un descendiente de uno de los primos de mi padre así como a unos cuantos elfos que van a empezar a darse a conocer en esta escuela este año, esto es debido a que la gente que nació durante el reinado del Señor Tenebroso o justo después de su caída, nacieron en una Arda saturada de magia, y en algunos, esa magia les dio el Don de los elfos así como sus poderes, se empieza a manifestar en el período de los 14 a los 18 años, pero esto puede variar, además, se ha dado la peculiaridad de que algunos portan genes de alguna de las casas más importantes dentro de nuestra raza, en especial, alguien tiene la sangre de Celembrimbor corriendo por sus venas y, eso significa.  
  
-Podrá sentirlo- dijo Harry señalando la lámpara- y eso podría traer problemas, pues es la obra de sus ancestros, además, ya sabes las consecuencias que trajeron tiempo atrás este tipo de conflicto  
  
-Sí, y las acabó pagando la bella Beleriand. Pero quería hablar de ti por otra razón, ya que tú eres un caso especial de entre los que recibieron el Don- Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos- Sí, Harry, sangre élfica corre por tus venas, de hecho, sangre de reyes, pero corre por tus venas por derecho de nacimiento, no por este extraño fenómeno y este es un tema que va a provocar que, por lo menos yo, te exija más en las clases, de hecho, te puedo asegurar que las clases serán un desafío, incluso para ti. Bueno, mejor acabamos ya con esto, ¿no crees?- Y, diciendo esto, una luz dorada salió de sus manos extendidas y envolvió a Harry que, justo antes de perder el conocimiento, le oyó decir:  
  
-Nada está escrito sobre nuestro destino hasta que no llega el momento de la verdad, recuerda esto cuando despiertes.  
  
----------  
  
Al cabo de un tiempo, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y miró extrañado a su alrededor, estaba todo muy oscuro y se escuchaban de fondo unos ronquidos que le resultaron vagamente familiares, entonces, cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la falta de luz, reconoció muy a su pesar el lugar donde se encontraba y exclamó:  
  
-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!  
  
*********************************** ***********************************  
  
¡Qué será lo que es imposible?, os aseguro que no os lo esperáis, pero lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo (Je, Je, que malo soy) 


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII: A que no sabes qué me pasó anoche  
  
Harry abrió los ojos asustado, ¿qué estaba haciendo en casa de los Dursleys?, se suponía que llevaba ya un tiempo en Hogwarts. Nuestro protagonista se levantó temblando de los pies a la cabeza y sin saber qué pensar sobre su situación; al fin, reunió el valor suficiente como para acercarse al calendario que reposaba en su mesa y mirarlo, pero, en lugar de ayudar, esto todavía le confundió más, porque el calendario, para desesperación de Harry, marcaba 15 de Julio. Todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño, y se puso a sollozar con la cabeza entre las manos y arropado por la oscuridad de la noche. Pero entonces, el frío tacto del metal entró en contacto con la piel de su rostro y Harry, levantando la cabeza, miró sus manos y dio un respingo de sorpresa: ¿seguro que había sido un sueño?, porque, si lo era, ¿qué hacía el extraño anillo forjado en metal blanquecino y con la gema del fénix en su dedo?  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry decidió que les contaría a sus amigos y conocidos lo que le había pasado, pero no sabía cómo, ya que Hedwig estaba encerrada y sus cosas en la alacena bajo llave, como le gustaría tener los poderes de su. . . ¿sueño? y que moviendo una mano en el aire todo entrase por la puerta, pero eso era imposible. Nuestro amigo hizo un movimiento distraído con la mano y sonrió tristemente, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, entonces, todo pasó de repente: se abrió la jaula de Hedwig junto con la puerta de su cuarto y sus cosas se precipitaron contra él sepultándolo con un estruendo gigantesco al parecer de Harry. Cuando Harry se asomó y vio el estropicio de papeles y libros por toda su habitación, pensó que se podía dar por muerto. En ese instante, oyó los pasos de su tío por el pasillo y como se acercaba a su puerta lenta pero inexorablemente. Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo estuviese ordenado y escondido y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el inevitable grito de su tío, pero éste no se produjo y, cuando se atrevió a mirar, se encontró con que él estaba tumbado en su cama y sus cosas del colegio perfectamente apiladas fuera del alcance de la vista de su tío. "Guau", pensó Harry, tal vez no quedó todo en un sueño después de todo, será mejor que consulte con la almohada lo que le diré a la gente, no quiero que esto se sepa, no me conviene.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó pensando: "mira que sueño cosas raras" pero el poco color que existía en su cara desapareció cuando vio todas sus cosas del colegio pulcramente apiladas en un rincón y luego se dijo "de esta no salgo vivo, me van a echar a patadas del mundo mágico, el ministerio no lo va a pasar por alto" y no le extrañó cuando vio una carta en su regazo "ya llegó el apercibimiento" pero cual fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando se percató de que la carta no provenía del ministerio, sino que, como única marca externa, tenía un sello lacrado que la cerraba; dicho sello, era de un color verde brillante con una especie de flor de color blanco grabada en el centro. Con manos temblorosas, Harry rompió el sello y notó cómo los ojos se le abrían como platos a medida que la leía. La carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
Estimado Señor,  
  
Espero ansiosamente el momento en el que seremos presentados formalmente, ya que espero que, aunque sea vagamente, os acordéis de mí. Me he dado cuenta de que vuestras habilidades ya empiezan a despertarse y me gustaría haceros una sugerencia si me lo permitís: El Anillo que lleváis en el dedo, no os lo quitéis por nada del mundo, ya que, mientras lo llevéis puesto, cierto tipo de magia que vos y yo conocemos se hace indetectable para los magos ordinarios. También os ruego que no le expliquéis nada de lo sucedido a nadie mediante cualquier tipo de carta; si lo creéis necesario, hacedlo en persona. Me imagino que os estaréis preguntando si el significado de vuestro anillo tiene algo que ver con. . . digamos sus recuerdos, la respuesta es que sí. Si me permitís aconsejaros en algo, yo os recomendaría que practicaseis todo cuanto podáis siempre dentro de ciertos límites, ya que vos sabéis mejor que nadie las consecuencias de la utilización de vuestro poder sin el debido grado de control. Se despide ahora su más humilde servidor ansiando nuestro feliz encuentro,  
  
Elladan Ver Finarfin  
  
Harry estaba realmente impactado por lo que le revelaba la carta: su sueño había sido una especie de advertencia así como una guía de cómo usar sus habilidades. Decidió hacer una prueba: miró fijamente unos pergaminos, un bote de tinta y una pluma que reposaban encima de su mesa y se asombró cuando éstos llegaron suavemente a su mano extendida. "me voy a divertir mucho este verano" se dijo Harry, y con éste pensamiento en la cabeza, se dirigió a su ventana y la abrió de par en par para que el fresco aire de la mañana bañase su rostro, hacía una hermosa mañana de verano y el sol lucía hermoso y alto en el cielo, Harry cerró los ojos y permitió que sus rayos bañasen su cara sintiendo cómo el ánimo se le levantaba, pero una inusitada cantidad de movimiento al otro lado de la calle le hizo fijarse en el número tres de Privet Drive: se estaban instalando unos nuevos vecinos y nuestro amigo se percató de que de la casa salía una muchacha que tenía, más o menos, su edad. La chica en cuestión se acercó al número cuatro cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry la observaba, era de mediana estatura y su piel era blanca como la luz de la luna; su pelo, largo hasta la cintura, era de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran de un azul frío como el hielo. La nueva vecina de Harry -supuso que era su nueva vecina- le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió, pero de repente, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro para ser sustituida por la mayor expresión de asombro que Harry había visto en su vida y, tras llevarse una mano a la boca, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia su casa. En ese momento, Harry decidió bajar a desayunar, pero esta vez algo cambiaría, se iba a divertir; colocó encima de su cama, una camisa, unos pantalones y unos zapatos de los que le iban grandes y se concentró a la vez que los miraba: quería intentar algo, y lo consiguió tras tres intentos infructuosos. Canturreando una alegre canción, Harry fue al baño y se dio una larga ducha; al salir, se miró al espejo y dio un respingo, ya que, pese a que él estaba convencido que había sido todo un sueño, parecía que su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente al mismo tiempo que parecía más alto. Ya de regreso a su cuarto se vistió: pantalones negros, botas altas del mismo color y una chaquetilla igual de oscura con un cuello alto rígido con adornos en oro y plata: unos adornos que recordaba de su sueño: dos filas de intrincadas runas que rodeaban tres pequeñas figuras doradas que estaban grabadas en oro a ambos lados del cuello que tenía una pequeña obertura en el centro: tres fénix dorados con las alas extendidas. Cuando bajó a desayunar no se molestó ni siquiera en peinarse, si su pelo era rebelde, no era él quien lo iba a domar. Cuando sus tíos escucharon el ruido de las escaleras al soportar el peso de Harry, le dieron su "saludo" matutino:  
  
-¡Niño!, prepara el desayuno- dijo su tío; Harry hizo caso omiso y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, cuando se fijaron en sus vestiduras, sus familiares se escandalizaron  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves a ir vestido así en nuestra presencia!, sube a cambiarte antes de que te vea alguien, no esperarás que vayamos a ver a los nuevos vecinos estando tú vestido así.  
  
-No pienso cambiarme de ropa- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
-¡¡¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, después de todo lo que te hemos dado podrías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento!!!- pero su tío se calló cuando Petunia le dijo algo al oído en voz muy baja pero que, sin saber cómo, Harry oyó "déjalo, ya sabes que éste verano le tenemos que dejar tranquilo" y se extrañó, pero al momento comprendió que alguien les debía haber explicado lo que había ocurrido al final del curso anterior en Hogwarts. Sin más dilación, su tía se puso a hacer el desayuno, que consistió en dos tostadas medio quemadas para Harry y tostadas, huevos, beicon y cualquier cosa que os podáis imaginar para los Dursleys, Harry empezó a comer con parsimonia, y cuando se disponía a coger su segunda tostada, Dudley se la arrebató y le extendió un poco de mermelada por encima mientras miraba a Harry con triunfo, pero cuando se la iba a llevar a la boca, la tostada se le resbaló a su primo de las manos y fue flotando hasta la mano extendida de Harry mientras éste añadía con una sonrisa macabra y una voz gélida:  
  
-Gracias por prepararme la tostada, Dudley  
  
-¡Ja! Tienes prohibido dar muestras de tu anormalidad, acabas de conseguir que te expulsen de tu maldita escuela  
  
-Lo dudo, tío Vernon, no soy tan estúpido, este es un tipo se magia indetectable y puedo hacer cuanto quiera de ella.  
  
-¡qué te tengo dicho de decir la palabra que empieza con M bajo este techo!, ¡vete ahora mism. . .!- pero tío Vernon se calló de pronto al observar cómo dos tostadas más se introducían en la tostadora y, una vez preparadas, flotaban hasta el plato de su sobrino.  
  
-¿Decías, tío Vernon?, no te prestaba atención  
  
Nadie dijo nada más durante el desayuno, y Harry apenas podía contener la risa. Cuando llegó a su habitación, estalló en unas carcajadas incontrolables y, tras recuperarse, cogió pluma y pergamino y escribió una carta a Dumbledore, ya que creía que el anciano director de Hogwarts debía saber la verdad:  
  
Querido profesor Dumbledore,  
  
Últimamente me han pasado un par de cosas un poco extrañas que creo que debo explicarle en persona, así que me gustaría poder hablar con usted. Lo que me ha pasado no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, pero una persona que creo que es de confianza me ha recomendado que se lo explique en persona a quien yo crea conveniente que deba saberlo y estoy completamente a favor de esta recomendación. No es algo que me corra prisa, así que no se preocupe innecesariamente.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry le dijo a Hedwig que le llevase la carta a Dumbledore y ésta salió por la ventana. Cuando se disponía a leer uno de sus libros de Hogwarts, sus tíos le avisaron de que bajara para ir a dar la bienvenida a sus vecinos. Cuando Harry iba a bajar se dio cuanta de que, encima de su cama, se encontraba el cinturón que llevaba en su "sueño", y decidió ponérselo. Cuando bajó y sus tíos vieron que no se había cambiado, le dedicaron unas miradas asesinas, pero no le dirigieron la palabra. Cruzaron la calle y llamaron al timbre de los nuevos vecinos encontrándose con que les abría la puerta una mujer de mediana edad completamente rubia y con unos rasgos que a Harry le resultaban vagamente familiares. Entonces habló su tía:  
  
-Buenos días, somos sus vecinos, los Dursleys, venimos a darles la bienvenida al barrio  
  
-Muchas "ggacias"- dijo la mujer con un marcado acento francés- Yo soy Michelle "Delacoug", pasen, mi "magido" no está, "pego" sí una de mis hijas ¡"Cagla"! tenemos visita, baja "pog" "favog".- La señora Delacour les invitó a sentarse en el salón y les preparó un té. Entonces, Petunia presentó al resto de la familia:  
  
-Michelle, ¿le importa que la llame Michelle?, estos son mi marido, Vernon Dursley, mi hijo Dudley Dursley y. . . mi sobrino, Harry Potter.- Al oír el último nombre, la señora Delacour dio un respingo y miró detenidamente a Harry, pero no dijo nada más. Justo después de las presentaciones bajó Carla, y no era otra que la muchacha a la que había visto Harry esa mañana. Después de presentar a los invitados a su hija, todos se pusieron a hablar animadamente sobre el barrio; Harry miraba de manera inquisitiva a las dos nuevas vecinas pensando en una de las campeonas del Torneo de los Tres Magos: Fleur Delacour y pensando en si serían parientes, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, se oyó cerrarse la puerta de entrada y una melodiosa voz de chica exclamó:  
  
-¡Mamá, ya llegué!  
  
-"Fleug", tenemos invitados, déjame que te "pgesente" a. . .  
  
-¡"Haggy"!, ¿como estás?, me "aleggo" de "volveg" a "vegte"- Harry se levantó y se fundió en un abrazo con su antigua rival en el Torneo de los Tres Magos  
  
-Hola Fleur, encantado de volver a verte, ¿qué haces en Inglaterra?  
  
-Te dije que "vendgía" a "inglategga" "paga" "mejogag" mi inglés y aquí estoy  
  
-Bueno, ya no tiene ningún sentido "seguig" fingiendo- Dijo Michelle con un suspiro y se acercó a Harry diciéndole- Es un "vegdadego" "placeg" "conocegte", "Haggy", "ahoga" "podgé" "aggadecegte" que "salvagas" a "Gabgielle" el "cugso" pasado.- Entonces fue el turno de Carla.  
  
-Todo un placer Harry, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- al oír esto, Michelle miró fijamente a su hija, parecía irritada  
  
-El placer es todo mío- respondió Harry- y al ver las caras de sus tíos, Harry aclaró- Conocí a Fleur el año pasado en el colegio durante un torneo internacional que se celebró- y no añadió nada más, pero era suficiente, sus tíos se fueron espantados y, tras despedirse, les siguió Harry; cuando ya estaba en mitad de la calle, la voz de Carla lo detuvo:  
  
-"Haggy", "pegdona" "pog" "habeg" "geaccionado" antes de la "manega" en que lo hice, "pego", como "espego" que "compgendegás", no todos los días tiene una la posibilidad de "conoceg" al. . .- entonces, Harry se percató de que Carla bajaba su mirada y cambiaba a un tono en el que había. . . ¿furia?, ¿desprecio?- f-f-famoso Ha-Harry P-P-Potter- Nuestro protagonista no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más pues, inesperadamente, Carla dio media vuelta y salió corriendo tapándose la cara ¿estaba llorando?, pensó Harry, pero no había podido verlo con suficiente claridad y se dio media vuelta para regresar a casa de sus tíos para encontrarse que. . .  
  
************************************************* ************************************************* Hasta aquí el capítulo ocho. Me encanta que la gente preste atención a mi fic. Enhorabuena a tod@s aquell@s que hayan acertado donde se despertaba Harry 


	9. CAPÍTULO IX

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad.  
  
N/A: Esta historia, aunque coincidan los personajes no tiene nada que ver con la que escribí anteriormente. Es, más bien, una adaptación de la anterior con SUSTANCIALES cambios en el argumento. Este súbito cambio se debe a unas ideas que he estado madurando estos últimos meses, pero puedo asegurar que los lectores habituales quedarán más que satisfechos con la nueva versión. Para cualquier duda, dejad un review o escribidme a: acaldela@hotmail.com (tengo msn Messenger)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y LA LUZ DE LA ETERNIDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO IX: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore!, le dije que no era algo que corriese prisa  
  
-¿A que te refieres, Harry?- En ese momento, entró Hedwig por la ventana y le entregó al anciano la carta del alumno  
  
-Mejor se lo enseño en mi habitación, si hace el favor de seguirme, por favor. . .  
  
Ambos subieron por las escaleras en silencio y Dumbledore aprovechó para leer la carta y esto sólo consiguió aumentar su curiosidad ya que Harry parecía un poco asustado por alguna razón y no era algo que se viera todos los días. Cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación, Dumbledore no pudo dejar de notar que Harry estaba cerrando las ventanas y corriendo las cortinas y luego se fijó en las ropas de Harry y dijo medio en serio medio en broma:  
  
-Bonito modelito, Harry, aunque un poco pasado de moda, recuerdo haber visto algo similar en algún sitio hace poco. . .  
  
-Pues tiene bastante que ver con lo que le tengo que explicar- y, sin más dilación, Harry le explicó al director su "sueño" omitiendo las partes de la Orden y de su angelito y concluyó: -Profesor, tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer  
  
-Harry, es solo un sueño, dudo que.-pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando un pergamino fue levitando desde la mesa de Harry hasta su mano extendida, era la carta de Elladan  
  
-Pues entonces explíqueme cómo he conseguido que la carta llegue hasta mi mano y lo que en ella está escrito- dijo Harry tendiéndole la carta al director; Dumbledore fue leyendo la carta con creciente expresión de asombro, pero cuando llegó al final de la misma estalló en carcajadas  
  
-Esto explica algunas cosas, incluido tu "modelito". Mira, Harry, en primer lugar. . .  
  
Pero Dumbledore no pudo acabar la frase, pues una fugaz expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Harry que hizo ademán de llevarse una mano a su cicatriz; justo después, una expresión que reflejaba el odio más amargo se formó en su rostro y Dumbledore retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su alumno había desaparecido de delante suyo y, en su lugar, se hallaba un hombre alto con los ojos dorados, iba vestido, esencialmente, igual que Harry, pero habían aparecido unos guantes largos en sus manos y una capa con capucha le cubría el rostro dejando a la vista sólo sus ojos, y eran unos ojos que solo irradiaban cólera, una cólera fría, pero sin control, un trueno se oyó en el exterior y, entre un resplandor dorado, desapareció.  
  
----------  
  
Ron, los gemelos y sus padres estaban regresando a la Madriguera cuando un resplandor verde sobre ésta los sobresaltó, todos dejaron de hablar al mismo tiempo y miraron con terror el origen del resplandor: la Marca Tenebrosa se extendía como la mano de la mismísima muerte sobre su hogar.  
  
-¡Dios mío!, ¡No!- dijo el señor Weasley mientras se precipitaba varita en mano hacia su casa- ¡Ginny!, ¡Percy!- gritó desesperado  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con que el salón estaba destrozado y un cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo con unas gafas quebradas a su lado, era Percy, pero todos se asustaron cuando vieron a tres mortífagos con las varitas en la mano, habían cometido un terrible error al precipitarse hacia la casa; cuando ya se disponían a vender caras sus vidas, un resplandor dorado les cegó y alguien apareció frente a ellos y exclamó lleno de ira:  
  
-Vais a pagar con sangre vuestro atrevimiento esto no.- pero entonces el misterioso encapuchado se calló y vio que uno de los mortífagos llevaba a una niña pelirroja en brazos que parecía inconsciente y sangraba por una profunda herida que tenia en la cabeza. Con una cólera nada disimulada en la voy, el extraño salvador exclamó:  
  
Amortaa vanima Mallenwen (t/a: álzate bella doncella dorada)- y, acto seguido, Ginny se alzó flotando de entre los brazos del mortífago y, con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha, el salvador envió a los mortífagos fuera de la casa flotando y atravesando la pared; acto seguido, una luz verde se empezó a vislumbrar en las manos del desconocido hasta que una voz gritó:  
  
¡¡¡Ana Valadad!!! (t/a: ¡¡¡Valadad, detente!!!)- todos se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vieron a un hombre considerablemente alto y delgado embozado en una capa de color verde con dos árboles grabados, uno en oro y otro en plata; cuando escuchó su voz, el hombre que les había salvado se dio la vuelta, y cuando el visitante de la capa verde exclamó en un extraño idioma- ¡¡¡Libéralo ahora!!!- el salvador de los Weasley pareció perder algo de altura y, arrodillándose al costado de la Weasley más joven que yacía en el suelo la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a cantar en una bella lengua y con voz dulce:  
  
Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen  
  
yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
  
mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva  
  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen.  
  
Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?  
  
An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo  
  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë  
  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë  
  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
  
i falmalinnar imbë met,  
  
ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.  
  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!  
  
Nai elyë hiruva! Namárië!  
  
Acto seguido, acercó su cara a la de ella y le dio un beso en la frente susurrándole al oído::  
  
Vanima Mallenwen, ¡vanima Mallenwen!, ¡¡amanelve vanima Mallenwen!!, ¡¡¡CUIVIËA AVARANEL!!! (n/a: El poema es el Namarië escrito por Tolkien, y en esta última frase Harry esta llamando a Ginny- Bella Doncella Dorada, ¡Bella Doncella Dorada!, ¡¡Bendita Bella Doncella Dorada!!, ¡¡¡ DESPIERTA PRINCESA PROHIBIDA!!!) Acto seguido, todos los presentes vieron como el extraño caía desvanecido al suelo y, una vez se esfumaron la capa y los guantes, todos pronunciaron un gemido ahogado y vieron como el desconocido se transformaba en alguien a quien todos reconocían: Harry; por lo menos, eso es lo que a todos les pareció en ese momento. Acto seguido, todos se quedaron mirando al muchacho como si se tratara de un extraterrestre y con los ojos como platos; pero esta situación no duró mucho, pues la señora Weasley tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de un muchacho de unos veinte años: Percy, el antiguo Premio Anual de Hogwarts había sido asesinado a sangre fría por los mortífagos mientras intentaba proteger en vano a su joven hermana, o al menos eso es lo que parecía; el porqué del intento de rapto -pues de eso se trataba- únicamente lo sabía una persona de los presentes, y el individuo en cuestión no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada, pues, sin ningún preámbulo, tomó al desmayado Harry entre sus brazos y, en un estallido de luz verde, desapareció de la vista de todos para reaparecer en la habitación del muchacho en Privet Drive ante los ojos desorbitados de un Dumbledore poco acostumbrado a las sorpresas.  
  
-Profesor Elladan, veo que lo ha traído, gracias, le estaré eternamente agradecido  
  
-No se preocupe por eso ahora, Albus, limítese a preocuparse de que descanse un rato y será suficiente, este muchacho ha tenido una "visita" tan inconveniente como inesperada y está agotado; ahora permítame que le explique algunas cosas que debe saber...  
  
----------  
  
(De vuelta en casa de los Weasley)  
  
-¡Asesinos!, ¡malditos sean todos!- gritaba desconsolada la señora Weasley en un rincón.  
  
-¡Percy!, hijo mío, dime algo- decía el señor Weasley mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Percy delicadamente entre sus brazos y rodeado del resto de la familia, pero, entonces, fue Ginny quién habló:  
  
-Percy, te has sacrificado por mi- Decía la joven Weasley mientras lloraba arrodillada al lado de su hermano, entonces, una de las lágrimas de Ginny calló sobre la cara de su hermano mayor y, aunque ninguno lo percibió, durante un instante un resplandor dorado rodeó al malherido Weasley (n/a: no estaba muerto, pero sí malherido y sin salvación) y, de pronto, Percy abrió los ojos y exclamó mirando a su familia con ojos desorbitados:  
  
-¡Corred!, hay mortífagos aquí, debéis huir...  
  
-¡Cálmate!, Harry los hizo huir, o al menos me pareció que era Harry, porque al principio parecía... diferente- Dijo Ron con voz entrecortada por la emoción  
  
-Era Harry  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!- Exclamaron todos percatándose al fin de que su hermana había recuperado el conocimiento- Pero como. . .  
  
-Él me llamó, o, por lo menos, eso me pareció- Dijo la joven Weasley al tiempo que enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello  
  
-Me parece que nuestra hermanita se está haciendo mayor, ya sueña con su príncipe azul y todo- añadieron los gemelos para desesperación de Ginny, y, entonces, todos los Weasley se fundieron en un abrazo. Al cabo de unos momentos, el señor Weasley, ya más calmado, dijo:  
  
-Chicos, no creo que esa persona fuese Harry, él nunca sería capaz de hacer morder el polvo de esa manera a dos mortífagos, creo que, como todos pensábamos que habían venido a por él, nos pareció verlo, pero eso es imposible; de todas maneras, este ataque es preocupante, voy a escribirle una carta a Dumbledore explicándole lo sucedido; Percy, registra los alrededores y asegúrate de que no hayan más mortífagos, el resto, no salgáis de la casa mientras escribo la carta y aseguro las puertas.  
  
----------  
  
-Y esto es todo, Albus, como ves, este muchacho es mucho más importante de lo que cualquier persona podía llegar a imaginar- El profesor Dumbledore estaba mirando anonadado a Elladan mientras removía parsimoniosamente su té con una cucharilla, era una de las primeras veces que se quedaba sin habla, no sabía qué decir; lo que Elladan le había dicho abría un tremendo abanico de posibilidades, pero la situación no carecía de peligro, pues Harry estaba caminando por la cuerda floja; cualquier error, ya fuera de ellos o del muchacho tendría consecuencias espantosas para toda la humanidad, y en especial para el mismo Harry, pues él desaparecería tal y como le conocían para convertirse en algo peor que el propio Voldemort: un asesino despiadado que no vacilaría en deshacerse de todo aquel que le estorbase en su propósito ya fuese amigo o enemigo, sin ningún tipo de distinción ni escrúpulos. Era algo tremendamente delicado y el encontrarse hablando en la casa de Elladan bajo la tenue luz de la luna y con la única luz artificial proporcionada por un crepitante fuego que no hacía más que pronunciar las ya de por si tenebrosas sombras no ayudaba a calmar al anciano director, de hecho, a Dumbledore lo que le ponía más nervioso era el hecho de que le tenía que confiar la vida de un muchacho al que consideraba como a un hijo -aunque este punto no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ante nadie- a unas manos que sabía expertas pero en las que no confiaba, de hecho, le ponía nervioso no poder controlar todos los movimientos del muchacho, el muchacho había conseguido ganarse su afecto, su confianza y algo que muy pocas personas habían conseguido hasta la fecha: su respeto; definitivamente, el muchacho se parecía demasiado a su padre, y para colmo de males, tenía algunos de los rasgos del carácter de su madre, jamás se lo perdonaría si le sucediese algo, pero también era consciente de que, aunque Elladan no era de su total confianza, su historia coincidía con la de Harry y era la única persona que le podía ayudar, bueno, él y su pueblo, que aunque únicamente eran los restos de lo que otrora fue un gran pueblo, seguían siendo tan poderosos como antaño y además, algunos como por ejemplo Elladan, habían regresado desde el Oeste con un solo objetivo: ayudar a Harry, o mejor dicho: controlar a Valadad para que no causase una catástrofe. Cuando Dumbledore supo quién era en realidad Elladan, o, mejor dicho, de donde provenía, no había dudado ni un segundo en darle el puesto que solicitaba, pero de eso a entregarle a Harry. . . había una gran diferencia.  
  
Sin saber por qué, el director de Hogwarts se sentía turbado, ya que normalmente estaba seguro de sus decisiones, pero la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts había cambiado esto. El muchacho lo había cautivado al instante por su fortaleza de espíritu y su arrojo. Pero todavía había algo que le desconcertaba, y era que, leyendo entre líneas lo que le decía Elladan, estaba bastante claro que Valadad debía ser controlado antes del regreso de Harry a Hogwarts, pues algo podía suceder en el colegio que destruiría a Harry y sólo quedaría Valadad, y esto era lo que Elladan quería evitar: el renacer de la maldición que casi había causado la destrucción de su pueblo, más aún, quería que un estúpido juramento pronunciado miles de años atrás de forma apresurada condenase a los Edáin a su irremisible destrucción. Y, entonces, Dumbledore se hizo una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podía encontrar Harry en Hogwarts y un estremecimiento de miedo le recorrió.  
  
-¿Lo entiende ahora, Albus?- Dijo Elladan con el tono de voz de quien sabe exactamente lo que había pasado por la mente del anciano- Debo llevármelo con su pueblo y entrenarlo a nuestra manera. . . o será destruido, y eso es algo que nadie desea.  
  
-Entonces, mañana iremos a por Harry y espero que la confianza que deposito en usted no me decepcione  
  
-Descuide, no lo hará; pero una cosa le advierto: Harry ya no será nunca el mismo, usted me entregará un niño y yo le devolveré un Calaquendi hecho y derecho que pensará actuará y vivirá como tal, es más, mi intención es entrenarlo a la manera de los Vanyar en la que lo más importante es observar. . . parta luego atacar de forma rápida e inesperada.  
  
-Lo dejo en sus manos, pero sabe perfectamente que lo hago porque no tengo otra elección; no hay otra salida y usted lo sabe.  
  
-Estése tranquilo, pues le he probado mi ascendencia y sabe tan bien como yo que es prueba más que suficiente de mis intenciones. 


End file.
